An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II
by Eternal Silver Flame
Summary: Sequel to An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I. The burden of Ivy's secret begins to show as she begins her second year in the Wizarding world. Will Ivy be able to keep her mouth shut? HBP Spoilers!
1. Correspondence

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II 

Chapter One 

_Correspondence_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Welcome to Part II of "An Unfortunate Miracle"! This chapter consists of a series of letters sent to Ivy, and letters sent by Ivy herself._

_**Summary:** Sequel to "An Unfortunate Miracle: Part I". The burden of Ivy's secret begins to show as she begins her second year in the Wizarding world. Will Ivy be able to keep her mouth shut?_

* * *

_**Author's Note Part II (7/31/07):** Edited because I can no longer deny the truth: Sirius is dead. (sob) Even with two different dimensions, certain events in DH could not have happened._

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore, 

I've found Sirius Black. He is definately dead. His body was found almost immediately after it appeared. It's this big mystery, all over the newspapers and television. I haven't volunteered any information, though. If I tried to tell anyone that this guy is Sirius Black, they just think I'm crazy. 

Sincerely, 

_Ivy Wolfe_

* * *

Dear Miss Wolfe, 

Your Apparition test has been scheduled to take place on 1st July. Please send a confirmation of this date by return owl. 

Yours sincerely, 

_Benjamin Wright_

APPARITION TEST CENTER 

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

Dear Ivy, 

Congratulations on passing your Apparition test. Enclosed is a Portkey that will take you to the basement of your home in America. 

Again, congratulations, and have fun in America. 

Sincerely, 

_Albus Dumbledore_

P.S.: As I am no longer your professor, I do hope you'll call me Albus.

* * *

Kailee and Clover, 

How are you? Hope you're doing okay. 

I just needed to tell you that I'll be back in California on July 14th. I can only stay until Saturday, though, as I have obligations I need to fulfill here in England. I can't tell you anything right now, but I promise I'll explain everything when I see you. 

See you both soon, 

_Ivy_

* * *

Ivy, 

Why can't you stay? Why can't you tell us? Clover says you better have a very good reason for not telling us. She also says you better have a good reason for using the words "obligations" and "fulfill". 

Anyway, we can't wait to see you. Goodbye for now! 

_Kailee and Clover_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! The next chapter will take place in America. Review please!_


	2. Home Again

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II 

Chapter Two 

_Home Again_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay! It's chapter two, which takes place in America!_

* * *

The first thing I did the morning of June 14, the day Scott and I returned to America, was that I called Kailee. I was greeted with enthusiasm. 

"Ivy!" Kailee squealed loudly. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "You've missed so much! And I finished reading the Harry Potter books! You never told me that there was a character named Ivy Wolfe! Remember in book six, when she √ " 

"NO!" I exclaimed quickly. "Don't tell me!" 

She paused. "You have read it, haven't you?" 

"Yes and no. Look, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" 

"Sure." She sounded confused. "Should I call Clover?" 

"No," I told her. "Just you for now." 

"Are you okay, Ivy?" she asked. "Is this about that George guy you wrote to us about?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, now hurry up!" 

Twenty minutes later, Kailee arrived. 

"Sit," I told her, and she sat next to me on the couch. 

"Did you sleep with him?" she asked bluntly. 

"With who?" I asked, shocked. 

"George." 

I gaped at her for a moment before laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "What on earth gave you that idea?" 

"Well, you're being all deathly serious, and you said you wanted to talk about him. Besides, you never told us what happened with George." 

I sighed. "I only told you that to get you here quicker. And I told George that I might have something going on with Justin. George and I are just friends." 

Kailee suddenly looked very sheepish. "Um...about Justin..." 

My eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" I demanded accusingly. 

"Nothing! It was all Clover!" 

"What happened?" 

"I got your letter on the last day of Christmas break. At school, I gave it to Clover to read during first hour, but I didn't know that Justin was in her class. He was reading it over her shoulder, but Clover caught him before he finished. He stopped hanging out with us after that. Then about halfway through May, he disappeared." 

"What?" I panicked, thoughts of Death Eaters running through my head. 

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "That's not what I meant! He left. Dropped out of school." 

I relaxed only slightly. "Dropped out?" 

She nodded. "We found out from Green. Gave us this long speech about why we should stay in school. Anyway, we tried calling him, but he wouldn't talk to us. We tried again a few weeks later, when we got your letter, to tell him that you were coming back. But his dad told us that he had left the country." 

"Where did he go?" I asked, surprised. 

"Australia." 

_"Australia?"_

"Yup," she confirmed. "That's when we decided that Justin must've thought that you were going out with George. He really liked you. We've been trying to contact him, but no luck so far." 

I was amazed. Justin went to Australia because he thought I was dating George? 

"So," said Kailee after a moment, "what's all this about 'obligations' that you need to fulfill in England?" 

"Oh," I said, remembering why had asked her there in the first place. "There's a war going on, and I need to fight." 

Her mouth fell open. "You're going to the Middle East?" 

"What? Oh!" I had completely forgotten about that war. "No, not that war." 

"There's another war?" 

"Not one that concerns this world." 

She frowned. "What d'you mean, 'this world'?" 

I sighed. Might as well just come out with it. "Kailee, I'm a witch." 

It was Kailee's turn to laugh. "I suppose that means that you're the Ivy Wolfe from the Harry Potter books?" 

"Yes." 

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Ivy, I'm not going to be mad if you say you're going to college in England." 

"I'm not joking! Here," I said, reaching into my pocket, "recognize this?" I held up a square silver badge. 

"_Ivy Wolfe_," she read aloud, "_rescue mission_. Yeah, I recognize it, but you could've just had that made." 

"I have more proof," I said. I put the badge back in my pocket and pulled out my wand. 

"You can buy wands off the Internet." 

"Not this one." I grinned. "Would you like to see my broom?" 

"Sure," she said skeptically. "I guess you're going to wave your wand and summon it?" 

"Okay. _Accio Starbolt!"_

Kailee immediately stopped laughing when my black-and-silver racing broom came to a halt in front of me. She stared at the broom for a few seconds, then looked up at me. 

"You kissed George Weasley?" she shrieked. 

"That's exactly what Angelina said," I laughed. "That wasn't in the books, was it?" 

"Fred told Harry." He shook her head. "This is unbelievable," she said quietly. "So did you really Stun a Death Eater with a piccolo? Where did you get a piccolo?" 

We talked for a few hours, and I explained everything. We called Clover later, and Kailee helped me convince her that I was telling the truth. 

The rest of the week went by quickly. There was no word from Justin, and Kailee and Clover promised to contact me if they heard anything from him. 

"So how are you getting back? Are you Apparating?" 

It was Saturday, and I packing my trunk. Kailee had shown up about an hour before, and was now sitting at my desk, drawing with a quill on a spare piece of parchment. 

"Of course not," I told her, folding up a pair of Muggle jeans. "Only a highly skilled wizard would even attempt Apparating across the Atlantic Ocean." 

"Like Dumbledore?" asked Kailee, dipping the quill in the ink bottle. 

"Yeah. But I've only had my license for only three weeks. I wouldn't try it on my own, much less with two trunks and my little brother." 

"Then how are you getting back?" 

"Dumbledore gave us a Portkey." 

When I finally shut the lid of my trunk, Kailee handed me what she had drawn. It was a dragon, but unlike any picture I had seen in the Wizarding world. 

"Cool," I said. 

"It's a Hungarian Horntail," she told me. "The one from the fourth movie." 

"I haven't seen it yet. You can keep the quill and ink. Can I have this?" She nodded, and once the ink had dried, I put it in my trunk.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Don't forget to review!_


	3. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Three

_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the hold up, everyone! School started (in September, I know!). Wow, I just realized it's been two months since school started. Sorry! Really stressed out with school stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter! _

Also, does anyone have theory on Dumbledore's injury in book six? Because I need a theory, and I am totally drawing a blank. I won't get much farther in this without a theory, so help would be much appreciated!

* * *

_**Author's Note Part II (08/01/07):** I was reading through this, and I've decided to give Lee a Liverpudlian (Liverpool, if you don't know) accent. I love the Beatles, you see, and their accents. Especially John Lennon and his Harry Potter glasses. Hehehe!_

* * *

"Can I go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while you're in there?" 

"No. You're not to go off on your own. Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you're immune to Death Eater attacks."

It was two weeks later, and Scott, Lee, and I were about to leave for Diagon Alley.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Do you _have_ to lecture me every time we leave the house?"

"Yeah," said Lee, "she does." I gave him a look. He added quickly, "And it's for a very good reason, too."

"Now," I continued, "what –?"

"If I get separated from you guys, I go directly to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Scott recited. "Do not talk to strangers. Make sure I have my wand at all times. Don't buy anything from the carts along the street. Can we go now?"

"No," I said. "You've forgotten one."

He thought for a moment. "Don't get in cars with strangers?"

"Yes." He smirked. "If we were going into Muggle London." He stopped smiling. "Do not go anywhere near Knockturn Alley."

"Oh yeah. So can we go now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

We Apparated (Scott went along with me) into the Leaky Cauldron, which was completely empty. We seemed to make Tom's day by stopping for a butterbeer before heading into Diagon Alley.

I had not been to Diagon Alley since I had returned from America. It had changed drastically. Purple Ministry posters featuring wanted Death Eaters covered normally welcoming shop windows. Some windows were boarded up, including Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Other shoppers, none of them alone, hurried by. I simply ignored the shabby carts along the street. We hurried along Diagon Alley, looking for number ninety-three.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had a very shocking appearance, which caused many passersby to stare. The left window featured many of the twins' most exuberant products. The right window was covered in a poster of the same purple as the Ministry posters, but covered with flashing yellow letters.

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO –

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

"Brilliant!" Lee said. I was laughing. Even Scott cracked a smile.

"Let's go!" I said, and led the way into the shop, which was packed. I barely had time to take in all of Fred and George's new products before I was accosted by the one of the twins.

"Ivy!" He hugged me tightly. "You said you were only going to be gone a week. It's been three!"

"Scott and I decided to travel around Europe before it got too dangerous," I told him. "We went to France and Germany and Italy."

"But you didn't tell us!"

"I told Lee," I said, frowning. I looked at Lee. "Didn't you tell them?"

He had a look of sudden realization. "I _knew_ I forgot something!" I glared at him.

"Oy, Fred!" yelled George. Many customers jumped, startled, and looked around, probably looking for Voldemort himself. "Ivy's back!"

Lee took Scott shopping for school supplies while Fred and George showed me their new products.

"Dye Drinks!" said Fred grandly. "Turns the drinker's hair the color of your choice!"

"We got the idea from you," said George, "when Lee told us about you dying the Slytherins' hair pink."

"Impressive prank, by the way," complimented Fred.

"Thanks." I suddenly noticed what they were wearing. "You two do know that those robes clash horribly with your hair?" I asked, eyeing the magenta robes.

"Yes," said Fred, "we know."

"That's why we chose the color, actually," added George.

"They'll clash with your hair too," Fred said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

George grinned. "We were thinking – "

" – you know, since you dont get paid for being in the Order – "

" – maybe you'd like to work with us?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. Who wouldn't like to work here?

They told me that I could start on Sunday, and I hung around the shop for the rest of the day. The rest of the Weasleys (plus Harry and Hermione) showed up that afternoon, and besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione's brief disappearance, nothing else exciting happened.

* * *

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"Shut the door," I said over the noise. I turned a page of my Muggle magazine. "It'll stop."

It was August 31, and I was working the register at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was a very slow day, and I was alone in the shop. The twins were off on a break, and Verity, a seventeen-year-old witch the twins had hired, had taken the day off to get ready for school.

The door shut, and the clanging stopped. "What exactly is the point of that, Wolfe?" asked a drawling voice. I looked up instantly, recognizing the voice. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing near the door.

I put down my magazine. "Fred's idea," I said, smirking. "I was hoping I wouldn't see you this summer, Malfoy. What are _you_ doing in the Weasleys' joke shop?"

"None your business, Wolfe," he said, scowling. "They're not here, are they?"

"They're upstairs," I told him, "on a break. Anyway, you might as well leave. I've been told not to sell you anything." Malfoy didn't say anything, but strolled over to the Muggle magic tricks. "Did you hear me? I said I'm not selling you anything."

He examined a typical Muggle magician's wand, which sported the rather clichéd white-painted ends. "I heard you." He put down the wand and headed for the curtain that led to the Defense Against the Dark Arts products. "I'm still allowed to look around."

"I suppose I should warn you," I said as he reached for the curtain, "if you nick anything, or – "

Malfoy spun around to face me, looking angry. "How _dare_ you accuse me of stealing, Mudblood! I should – "

He was interrupted by a loud, blaring alarm coming from above. Malfoy look at the ceiling, confused. I just sighed and closed my magazine. "Here they come," I said.

There were two loud cracks, and Fred and George appeared in front of the counter, their wands held high.

"What is it, Ivy?" asked Fred, looking around.

"Thieves?" queried George. "Death Eaters?"

"No," I said, "just a foul-mouthed, arrogant Slytherin."

They noticed Malfoy, who had lost his initial expression of surprise at the twins' sudden appearance. He now looked immensely displeased.

"Draco Malfoy," observed Fred sourly. "Thought we'd seen the last of you."

"Foul-mouthed, is he?" said George. "What'd he say?"

"The 'm' word."

"Ministry?"

I sighed. "No, Mudblood."

This didn't sit well with either Fred or George.

"Get out, Malfoy," demanded George, turning his wand on him threateningly.

Fred followed suit. "You are hereby banned from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"You can't _ban_ me!" Malfoy exclaimed, insulted.

"They own the store, Malfoy," I said. "They can do whatever they want to you." After thinking about my words, I added, "Within reason, of course." I noticed the looks of confusion on the twins' faces, and decided not to explain. "Anyway, just leave, Malfoy."

After giving us a look of utter malice, Draco Malfoy swept from the store.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

"Going to go the same way as his father, that one," commented Fred. George nodded in agreement, and the two of them headed back upstairs.

Horribly reminded of Albus Dumbledore's impending death, I swallowed the lump in my throat and picked up my magazine. I didn't have much time to wallow in guilt, as the opened again seconds later.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

I turned another page. "Shut the door," I said again, automatically. "It'll stop."

_CLANG! CLANG! CL– !_

I looked up, having not heard the door close. My stomach turned over. Severus Snape was standing near the door, putting his wand away, and looking very out of place.

"An incessant clanging is always the best way to attract customers," he sneered sarcastically.

I closed the magazine slowly and laid it on the counter, my hands shaking slightly with suppressed anger. "It was the twins' idea," I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I assume you're here on business?"

"Yes, Wolfe." He looked around. "Why else would I be _here_?"

I leaned back casually in my chair and forced a smile. "So, what news do you bring?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "A message from Dumbledore. You are to arrive at Hogsmeade Station at five o'clock tomorrow evening."

I let the smile fall from my face. "Why do I need to be in Hogsmeade?"

"As I'm sure you know, Wolfe, the school train will be arriving at precisely five-fifteen tomorrow. You are to make sure all the students make it safely to the carriages."

I sat up as I remembered something. "Will I be the only one at the station?"

"Nymphadora Tonks will be accompanying you." Snape stiffened suddenly. "Now, if you don't mind, Wolfe, I have other...errands to run today." He nodded curtly and was gone before I could say anything else.

My eyes narrowed, as I had a feeling that I knew exactly what sort of "errands" he was talking about.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Sorry again about the hold up! Just a reminder: I really need ideas for Dumbledore's injury, otherwise there will probably be another delay. Please leave any ideas in a review!_


	4. September 1st, Again

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Four

_September 1st, Again_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Oh, an interesting bit of information for you. In the last chapter, I originally had George turning into a Bluberry (a reference to _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_) as a result of testing a new product, Bluberry Bubbles (no typos there). I really liked the idea, but it didn't really fit in with the story. Having Snape show up in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was cool though. Maybe I'll fit the Bluberry Bubbles in later. _

_Also, there was a slight change at the end of the last chapter. It's nothing too drastic, it's just that Ivy will not betaking the train to Hogwarts. I had too many problems with the course of this chapter, that I just gave up and altered chapter three. So, hope you enjoy. _

_I was sitting in band the other day, minding my own business. Then, all of a sudden, I think: "Snape is the head of Slytherin House! Wouldn't Dumbledore have told him about the books as well, since Scott was in his house?" Yes, I know that this is a very stupid thing to realize, this far into the story. So, since I don't feel like going back to alter chapter five of part one, as I'm sure you don't want to go back and reread it, I'll tell you right here. _

_When Dumbledore came to Lee's house to sort Ivy and Scott, Ivy specifically asked Dumbledore not to tell Snape about the books, because she was afraid that Snape would pass the information on to Voldemort. Dumbledore has not told Snape, and doesn't plan on it. At this point in the story, no other witches or wizards (including those that Ivy does not know about) know about the Rowling books except Ivy, Scott, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. _

_Here's a quote from Futurama that I found rather interesting: "When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all."_

* * *

"Wait." I pulled Scott to one side away from the other students and their families.

"Can't it wait?" he asked, looking back at the train. "I'd like to get a good compartment."

"I need to talk to you about something very important." I lowered my voice. "Very bad things are going to happen this year, Scott." He started to speak, but I stopped him. "You know I can't tell you what. You may think things are bad now, but they're only going to get worse. Stay away from Draco Malfoy and anyone who hangs out with him. They're bad news."

"Is that all?" Scott asked impatiently.

I sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will. Bye, Ivy."

"Bye." I watched him get on the train, hoping he'd be safe at Hogwarts.

I decided to stick around until the train left. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys showed up with only minutes to go. I watched as Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to Harry.

"Now, dear, you're coming to us for Christmas, it's all fixed with Dumbledore," she said. Harry closed the door as the train began to move. Mrs. Weasley began to run alongside the train as it gathered speed. "You make sure you look after yourself and be good and stay safe!" She fell back and waved as the train turned a corner.

* * *

At exactly five-fifteen, the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade just as Tonks appeared next to me.

"Sorry I'm late, Ivy," she said. "I lost track of time." She looked much different than the last time I'd seen her. Her bubblegum pink hair had turned mousy brown, her face was thin, and she looked slightly ill.

"That's okay," I said, not mentioning her appearance. "Better late than never." She didn't respond.

As students began getting off the train, I began watching for Harry. I recognized a lot of people, but none of them were Harry.

"Well," said Tonks, as what seemed like the last person got off the train, "that's everyone, isn't it?"

"Wait, where's Harry?"

"Didn't he get off?"

"I didn't see him." I was getting worried. So much for hoping I had changed it. "Should we check the train?"

"Why would he still be on the train?"

"I don't know!"

"Is something the matter, Ivy?"

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville had appeared at my side. "Have any of you seen Harry?"

"We did," said Ginny. "We were invited to Professor Slughorn's compartment, and on the way back, Harry said he'd see us later and disappeared under his Invisibility Cloak. We haven't seen him since them."

"We were going to look for him on the train," said Neville.

I looked at Tonks. "We should search the train," I suggested, and she nodded in agreement. "You guys go on to the feast, and we'll find Harry." They looked hesitant. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

As they headed for the carriages, Tonks and I headed for the train. "You start in the back and I'll start in the front," began Tonks. "Check all the compartments. Since he has his Invisibility Cloak, you may not be able to see him. Feel around in the luggage racks and on the floor. Got that?" I nodded, and we headed for opposite ends of the Hogwarts Express. I wasn't sure which compartment Malfoy's little gang had been in, but one of us had to find him before the train left.

Luckily, it didn't take me long to find Harry. I knew I had the right compartment when I found a wand on the floor. When I picked it up, I recognized it as Harry's. I felt around on the floor until I found Harry's Invisibility Cloak and pulled it off him.

"Harry!" I performed the counter-curse for the Full-Body Bind. "Are you all right? What happened?"

He sat up quickly and wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. "Draco Malfoy happened." He looked up at me. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." I stood up and offered a hand to Harry, which he accepted. "But now that I've done that, I suppose we should find Tonks before the train leaves." I led him out of the compartment and toward the front of the train.

"Tonks is here?" He sounded surprised.

I nodded. "She can fix your nose." I smiled when I noticed the skeptical look on his face. "Don't worry, she's pretty good at it."

After locating Tonks and getting a thrill from jumping off a moving train (at least I did, not so sure about Tonks and Harry), Tonks fixed Harry's nose, and we headed down the street leading to Hogwarts.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" asked Harry.

"I've been stationed in Hogsmeade with a couple other Aurors," said Tonks, not really looking at Harry.

I was suddenly curious. "So why did Dumbledore want me here too?"

She shrugged. "Dumbledore seemed to think it was a good idea." Harry and I shared a look at her unenthusiastic response, but neither one of us commented.

We continued on to the school gates, where we were met, unfortunately, by Snape. After criticizing Tonks's new Patronus, Snape escorted Harry back to Hogwarts, and Tonks and I headed back up the lane to Hogsmeade. I made an attempt at conversation after a few minutes of silence.

"So...Anything interesting happen to you this summer?"

She shrugged. "Not much. How about you?"

"Well, I think the most interesting thing would be that one of my Muggle friends dropped out of high school and moved to Australia."

I succeeded in getting a decent reaction from her. She looked at me incredulously. "_Australia_?"

I laughed lightly. "That's what I said." I explained what Kailee had told me had happened with Justin. "Guys can be really stupid, can't they?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, looking away, "they can."

A slightly awkward silence followed. I knew she was thinking about Remus Lupin. I only knew basic facts about what going on between them. Tonks is in love with Remus, but Remus thinks he's too old for her, and because he's werewolf, he thinks it's too dangerous for him to be involved with someone. I could understand Remus's viewpoint, but I was pretty sure they would end up together, as they would be holding hands at Dumbledore's funeral.

This thought, of course, put me in a very depressed mood. Not that Remus and Tonks would be holding hands, but Dumbledore's funeral. I realized how close it was, and wished that fateful night in June would never come.

"Well," said Tonks, and I realized we had reached the village of Hogsmeade, "we're done for tonight. Tomorrow, our shift starts at eight o'clock. See you tomorrow." With a half-hearted wave, she Disapparated.

I turned back to look at the castle. Just before I Apparated back to London, I smiled.

Boy, I wish I could see their faces when they find out that Snape is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the really long Author's note. Got carried away. Anyway, kudos to me, as I passed my driver's test today! Woo! Yeah. Very cool GoF soundtrack. My personal favorite was "Do the Hippogriff". Can't wait to see the movie tomorrow! Now, review!_


	5. Tipsy

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Five

_Tipsy_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm going to severely shorten my rant about the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _(It was getting a bit long, you see) and just settle for saying that it was wicked awesome. But I do want to know if anyone else thought that the Death Eaters dressed a bit too similarly to the KKK? _

_There are three groups of Order members/Aurors that patrol the Hogsmeade and school grounds. Ivy takes the second shift, which is from noon to 8:00pm (a change from what I said last chapter). _

_Sorry about the very long delay! How long's it been now? Whoa, little more than three months. Now I feel guilty. At the moment, I'm taking a creative writing class, so most of my, well, creativity is going into that. Anyway, very sorry, read on._

* * *

My first week of patrolling Hogwarts went pretty well. Tonks and Jonathan Savage (an Auror) were stationed in Hogsmeade, while I was stationed on the grounds with another Auror who was also a Member of the Order, Steve Larson. After deciding that I was capable enough on my own (as he had heard that I had only gone through one year of schooling), we agreed to take separate areas of the grounds. I would take the east side (by the forest) and Steve would take the west side (by the Quidditch pitch).

The east side of the grounds was obviously more eventful than the west side during my shift, as there weren't any classes on the west side. I saw quite a few people I knew that were heading to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. I saw Scott and thoroughly embarrassed him by stopping to say hi. I saw Katie Bell, and struck up a conversation with her about Quidditch. On Friday, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I congratulated Harry on making Quidditch Captain, which I had forgotten about, until I overheard a couple of Gryffindor first years talking about going out for the Quidditch team.

However, as days went by, I began to realized how pointless it was to patrol Hogwarts during daylight hours. What idiot would attack Hogwarts in broad daylight? Also, I knew full well that nothing would happen during the day, because if something had happened, it would have been mentioned in the books. It was for this reason that, by the time October arrived, I had written Kailee nineteen letters.

But I had enough sense to pay attention after the sun had gone down, although I found nothing more than two Gryffindor students who had snuck out of the castle to make out at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, who I immediately brought to Professor McGonagall.

On October 12, I was offered a day off, which I took, already tired of patrolling the grounds when I knew that nothing would happen. So, it really was a slap in the face when I heard that Katie Bell had been cursed. That same night, I crawled under my bed to reread _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. By the time I reappeared from under the bed seven hours later, I had committed the more important parts to memory.

The first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was to take place on November 2. I was not allowed to attend, as "a Quidditch match would be the perfect opportunity for Death Eaters to attack the school," according to McGonagall. I could still hear Zacharias Smith's commentary as it drifted across the grounds, but I chose to tune him out as soon as I recognized his voice. After the game, I watched as students and teachers began making their way toward the castle.

"You must be Ivy Wolfe!"

At the sound of my name, I snapped out of my daze. A short, bald wizard who reminded me of a walrus was standing before me.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I might be."

"Horace Slughorn, Miss Wolfe," he said jovially, extending his hand. I took it as all my suspicion disappeared. The new potions teacher. "I read about you in the paper, and Albus happened to mention that you patrol the grounds with the Aurors."

The paper? "Wait, when was I in the paper?"

"Oh, it was around September last year, I believe," he said slowly, and I remembered the particular article he was speaking of. "You must be an exceptional witch, to have started Hogwarts in your seventh year with no previous schooling."

"Well, sir, I managed to pass my classes."

"But with no previous knowledge of the Wizarding world?"

Ha! No previous knowledge of the Wizarding world, my wand. "I'd had a lot of help from – "

"But there can't be a lot you can do for a living with only one year of schooling!"

"I work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley," I said. I was starting to see why Harry avoided this guy. "My friends own the shop."

"Well, Miss Wolfe," he said, changing the subject, "I am holding a Christmas party the day before the holidays. Perhaps you'd like to come?"

I was taken aback. I didn't expect to be invited to the Slug Club Christmas Party. "Um, I'm not sure, that's the day of the big Christmas sale at the shop, the twins might need me."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you call in sick," Slughorn reasoned. "It's at eight o'clock, in my office. You could bring a date, if you like."

"I suppose I could try." I actually knew for a fact that if I tried calling in sick, Fred and George would see right through me.

So that night, when I stopped in to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as usual, I told the twins about Slughorn's party.

"But that's the same day as the Christmas Blow-Out Sale!" Fred exclaimed. "You have to be here!"

"I know that, Fred, you've been telling me since October not to make any plans for December 20."

"Then why did you?"

"I didn't!" I exclaimed. "I told Slughorn about the sale, but I'd try to make it!"

"Well, we need you here, so – "

"I think she should go," George interrupted suddenly.

Fred gaped at him. "What d'you mean, 'she should go'? We're going to be short-handed enough as it is!"

George gave him a look. "She hasn't had a day off since she started working, Fred. Besides, we have six others working that day. If you're really worried about being short-handed, we could ask Bill to come in, I think Mum said he's not working that day."

"Besides," I added, "customers have usually cleared out by eight o'clock."

"And I want to go with her."

I blinked. "What?"

"Can I go with you?" George asked. "This Slughorn guy seems interesting."

"Well, I suppose," I said. "Slughorn did say I could bring a – a friend."

"Wait a minute!" Fred burst out. "You can't go as well!"

After a bit more arguing, George and I convinced Fred to let us go to the party, as long as we told as many people as possible about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

About a week before the party, I sent an owl to Ginny, asking whether I should wear dress robes. Her response told me not only that I just had to wear something nice, but it also included an extensive list of questions, including, "How did you get invited?", "Are you bringing a date?", and "What are you planning to do with your hair?" Ginny also included a list of ideas for my hair.

At about seven-thirty, I met George inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (I had gone home to change).

He smiled when he saw me. "You look nice."

I blushed. _It's lucky it's dark,_ I thought, then had to fight down a laugh as I remembered that Albus had said that exact phrase the night he left Harry on the Dursley's doorstep.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I was wearing the dark green dress robes I bought last Christmas, and thankfully, they still fit me. Using a spell Ginny had included in her letter, I had gotten my hair to French braid itself flawlessly. Gotta love magic.

"We'll have to go by Floo, since the school gates are probably locked by now," said George. "Have you used Floo Powder before?"

I thought back. Had anyone told me about Floo Powder? I couldn't recall, so I said, "What's Floo Powder?"

"Lee never told you about Floo Powder?" I shook my head. "Well, you toss some in the fire and it turns green, you walk into the flames and say which fireplace you want to end up in. You have to speak very clearly, though, or you'll end up in the wrong grate. Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley once."

"Which fireplace are we going to?" I really didn't fancy ending up in Snape's fireplace.

"I've gotten permission from Dumbledore to Floo into the castle, so he's opened all the fireplaces. We're supposed to go to his office, so all you need to say is 'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle.'" George looked at his watch. "Ought to get going."

George led me to the back room, where a fire was already burning. Fred and Bill Weasley (whom I had met at a few Order meetings) were sitting at a small table, talking. Their conversation ended when we walked in, and I greeted them briefly. I took some silvery Floo Powder from a fancy-looking box on the mantle and tossed it into the flames, which turned green. I glanced at George.

"Remember," he said, "'Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle.'"

I nodded, suddenly very nervous. What if I swallowed ash, like Harry had, and somehow ended up in Knockturn Alley? I made sure to take a deep breath before stepping into the fire.

"H–headmaster's O–office, Hogwarts Castle!"

_Oops._

Everything was spinning, and I shut my eyes. Crap. I had stammered. Why had I stammered? I was going to end up someplace awful, I knew it. _I could somehow end up at the feet of Lord Voldemort himself!_ I thought suddenly. _Or worse, Wal-Mart! Or even – _

I suddenly stopped spinning and flung my arms out as I fell forward onto a hearth rug. Slowly, shakily, I picked myself up and began brushing soot off my robes. "Damn Floo Powder," I muttered.

"_Ivy_?"

I looked up and found a bunch of Slytherin students, including my brother, staring at me.

"Um – sorry about that. Floo Powder," I explained.

"What are you doing here, Ivy?" I looked at my brother, who was sitting at a table reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"I dunno. Where's here?"

"The Slytherin Common Room."

"Ah." That would explain all the Slytherin students and the less-than-welcoming decor. "Can you get me up to the entrance hall, Scott? I have to go find George."

"Sure." He left his book on the table, and I followed him out of the common room (through a stone wall) and through a series of passageways until we finally reached the entrance hall, which was packed with a large number of girls.

"Thanks, Scott," I said. "You're staying here for Christmas, right?"

"Yup."

"Good." I headed for the stairs. "See you." Scott disappeared into the dungeons.

Many of the girls gave me strange looks (soot was rather hard to simply brush off) as I pushed my way through the crowd of girls to the marble staircase. When I passed Luna Lovegood, she offered to take the soot off my robes.

"Thanks, Luna," I said gratefully, looking down at my now soot-free robes. "I didn't know there was a spell for that. I like your robes."

She beamed. She was wearing a set of elaborately-decorated silver robes. "Thank you, Ivy. Your robes look much better without the soot."

"Er – thanks," I said, unsure of whether this was good or bad. "I better go find George, he'll be worried."

"George Weasley?" she asked with some interest. "Is he your date?"

"What?" I was surprised. Some of the girls around us stopped giggling at Luna's robes and actually began listening to our conversation. "No, we're just friends." She didn't look convinced. "Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you at the party, Luna."

On my way up the stairs, I said hello to Harry, who was on his way to meet Luna. I met George on the second floor, just as he was leaving the headmaster's office.

"Are you all right?" breathed George when he saw me. "Where did you end up?"

"Slytherin Common Room."

"Slytherins didn't give you any trouble, did they?" George asked as we headed down the hall to Slughorn's office.

I shook my head. "No, just a lot of weird looks. I mean, how often do people Floo into a common room?"

Slughorn's office was quite a sight to behold. It seemed that he had used magic to make the office larger than it normally would have been. There were decorations in emerald, crimson, and gold on the ceiling and walls. An ornate golden lamp that contained live fairies hung from the center of the ceiling, illuminating the room with red light. The sound of singing and mandolins echoed from a far corner of the room. It was crowded and stuffy, and house elves maneuvered around the legs of guests, carrying heavy silver platters of food.

Slughorn descended upon us seconds after we walked in the door.

"Ivy, m'dear, glad you could make it!" Slughorn greeted, shaking my hand enthusiastically. "And who is this?" he asked smiling broadly at George.

"George Weasley," said George confidently, extending his hand. "Co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Ah!" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly shaking George's hand. "I've heard many good things about your products. Haven't been in myself yet, but I will eventually!"

Slughorn then left us to go bother Harry, and we searched the crowd for people we knew.

"Isn't that Cormac McLaggen with Hermione?" George asked, grabbing a couple butterbeers from a passing elf and handing one to me.

"Who's Cormac McLaggen?"

"He's in Gryffindor, same year as Katie. Too arrogant for my liking." George frowned. "Wonder what he's doing with Hermione?"

For the next half hour, George and I tried to come up the reason Hermione was on a date with McLaggen. Each idea was more outrageous than the last.

"Maybe Hermione's possessed by a mutant shivering chipmunk named Larry!" George stared at me. "What?" I asked. "It's funny! A shivering chipmunk named Larry! Don't you think it's – Hey!"

I was shoved aside by Argus Filch, who was heading toward Slughorn. I laughed when I saw that he was dragging Draco Malfoy by the ear.

"What do you think he did this time?" wondered George.

I grinned. "This I _have_ to see!" George followed me over to where Malfoy had just pulled free of Filch's grip.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" Malfoy said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No I'm not!" exclaimed Filch, who looked extremely happy. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

Slughorn waved a hand. "That's all right, Argus, that's all right," he said. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy and Filch looked equally unhappy, and Snape was looking at Malfoy with a mixture of anger and fear.

"That was disappointing," I said, feigning disappointment. "Let's get some more butterbeer."

"Have you ever had mead?" asked George.

I shook my head. "I don't have much of a taste for alcohol."

"Butterbeer's alcoholic, you know."

"I know, but after three bottles, I'm not slurring my words together."

He smirked. "Good point."

George did decide to drink some mead, though I chose not to. Before too long, I decided to take him home. He was starting to act a bit silly, and his words were beginning to smear together. But I didn't want him to go by Floo (he wasn't speaking clearly), or Apparate home (there was a law against Apparating while under the influence of alcohol).

"O-okay Ivy," George said, draping an arm around my shoulders as we walked down the road toward the school gates. "Since Dubldore says I shouldn't be taking the Floo, I – I won't be takin' the Floo. But I'm sure I can Apparate jus' fine."

"Judgment is the first thing to be affected by alcohol," I said.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. You're too drunk to Apparate, George."

"M'not drunk, I'm just a bit tipsy."

"Fine, then. You're too tipsy to Apparate. Give it up."

I finally managed to get George to Apparate with me, and we appeared outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As soon as we got in the door, George hurried up to the flat, saying that he didn't feel well and was going to go lay down.

"What's with him?"

I looked around and saw Fred behind the counter. I smiled. "He drank too much mead."

"So it was a good party, then?"

I shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. How did things go here?"

"Pretty slow, but Mum came by. Wanted to know if you'd spend Christmas at the Burrow."

As much as I wanted to say yes, I didn't want to make a hasty decision. The new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeor, would be dropping by on Christmas Day, with Percy, to pester Harry. I didn't want to stick around to see Percy attacked by Ginny and the twins.

"Um...I'm not sure," I said carefully. "I don't know if Aunt Becky wants me at home for Christmas. But I will try."

"Well, Mum really wants to have you over."

I decided to think about it, because I had a feeling Harry wouldn't be the only one to be pestered by Rufus Scrimgeor.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I'm trying to come up with more product ideas for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review. Give me the name of the product and what it does. If I decide to use your product, I'll give you full credit. _

_And if you're wondering about the shivering chipmunk thing, it's from the Powerpuff Girls: "Hi! I'm Larry, the shivering chipmunk. Brr! I'm cold, I need a sweater." It was a toy. I thought it was really funny. _

_Now, review!_


	6. A Weasley Christmas, Part One

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Six

_A Weasley Christmas, Part One_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Anyone have any ideas for Ron's birthday present from Fred and George? I can't think of anything. I've also just realized that Lee, Angelina, and Alicia have disappeared. Ideas about what happened to them are very welcome, because I have no clue. _

_Also, sorry about the incredibly long delay! It's now been more than four months, an even longer wait than last time. I'm truly sorry. I've just graduated from high school, so I hope that means I'll have more time to write. But I now also need to find a job before I start college this fall. Also, I've got a laptop now! - But I'm sure you're much more interested in Ivy's life than mine, so read on! _

_Oh, and the Muggle book about a vampire? _The Last Vampire_, by Christopher Pike. (Yes, it's a real book.) A very cool series. I would check it out._

* * *

_**Author's Note (Part II):** This chapter was edited after 7/20/06, only because I thought it was very choppy, and this edit makes me feel better about myself. I added a scene involving Ivy, Ginny, and Fleur (I did my best with the French accent), changed some wording, etc. But just so you know, there weren't any major plot changes. So if it really matters to you, or if you have nothing better to do, you can read it again. Your choice._

* * *

After much consideration, I decided to risk spending Christmas with the Weasleys, mainly because I really wanted to see if Percy Weasley was really as dorky as I pictured him. 

I arrived at the Burrow at noon, two days before Christmas Eve. I was about to knock on the door, but stopped when I heard Harry's voice.

" – _offering to help him!_"

I didn't announce my presence, suddenly not too excited at the idea of spending Christmas there.

"He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him," Harry continued, "that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something – "

"An Unbreakable Vow?" came Ron's voice. "Nah, he couldn't have...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow..."

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"

"You die," said Ron simply. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with George and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I'd ever seen Dad as mad as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's buttock – "

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice. I smiled slightly at his timing. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit month's time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

With a sick feeling, I remembered that on Ron's birthday, he would be poisoned by drinking mead meant for Albus. I forced my thoughts away from Albus's quickly approaching death and continued to listen to the conversation in the kitchen.

"_Ron!_ Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

Mrs. Weasley had entered the kitchen, apparently just in time to see Ron throw a knife at Fred.

"I won't."

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and as soon as Ivy gets here – ah, that should be her now," said Mrs. Weasley when I knocked on the door after hearing my name.

Harry opened the door seconds later. "Hey, Harry," I greeted. "Doing well?" He nodded, and I could tell he still had the subject of Snape and Malfoy on his mind. I was suddenly hoping he wouldn't try asking me about it. I turned my attention to Mrs. Weasley. "What were you saying about me, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Please call me Molly, dear," she insisted with a smile. "You'll be in a room with Ginny and Bill's fiancée, Fleur. Have you met her yet?"

"No."

"Well, you'll meet her pretty soon," said George, sounding rather unenthusiastic. "She and Bill are at Gringotts right now."

"Let's take your things to Ginny's room," said Fred, "and then we can give you the grand tour."

So after dropping my things in Ginny's room, they gave me a tour of the Burrow, which only gave me a little new information about the Weasley house. By the end of the tour, I realized that they hadn't shown me where Percy's room had been, though I didn't say anything.

When I first met Fleur Delacour that night, I was careful to keep an open mind. Despite that I had come to discover that most of what I encountered in the Wizarding world was almost always word-for-word accurate in the book, I also knew that a lot of people weren't always as bad as others said they were. Therefore, I gave her a chance.

It was just after ten o'clock, and Ginny and I were in her room. Ginny was working on a Transfiguration essay while I looked through her Charms textbook.

"Ginny is just a nickname, right?" I wondered aloud. "It's not your given name?"

"No," said Ginny. "My real name is Ginevra."

"Really? I would have thought it was Virginia."

She snorted. "I'd rather be Virginia than Ginevra."

"I think it's pretty. Where did your parents get the name?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, some relative. What about you?"

I turned a page. "My mom was really into gardening, and ivy was her favorite plant."

"Why doesn't your brother have a plant name?"

"I'm not really sure. I think Mom let Dad name him."

There was a short silence, which was broken when the bedroom door opened.

Fleur Delacour was admittedly a very beautiful woman, with long, silvery-blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was grinning broadly, showing off very white, even teeth.

"'Ello, Ginny!" greeted Fleur brightly with a very strong French accent. "Who eez your friend?" She said when she noticed me.

"I'm Ivy Wolfe," I said.

Her face lit up even more. "Ah, so you are zee American Ginny 'as been telling me about! Eet eez a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Um..." I glanced at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. "It's nice to meet you too."

"'Ow long 'ave you been in Britain?"

"About a year and a half."

"'Ave you enjoyed your time 'ere?"

"Yeah."

And so it went. She continued to question me about America, much in the same way that Mr. Weasley would question a Muggleborn about Muggle life.

"Well," Fleur said finally. "I am going to say goodnight to Bill. I will see you in a few moments!" Then she turned and walked gracefully out the door.

"Well, she's...different..."

"Awful, you mean!" Ginny tossed her quill down. "She treats me like a child!"

"Can't be worse than Umbridge," I reasoned.

Ginny laughed. "That's true."

"Hey, let's pretend to be asleep before she comes back."

Ginny grinned. "Good idea!"

Laughing quietly, we quickly began to get ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I were all in the garden pulling up carrots for Christmas dinner the next day. Unfortunately, Harry wasted no time in telling me of his suspicions. 

"I think Malfoy is up to something."

I froze in the middle of pulling up a carrot, and stared at Harry. "What?"

"I think Malfoy is up to something," he repeated.

I sighed and continued pulling up carrots. "Malfoy's always up to something, Harry."

"But this time I think Snape's in on it."

I dropped three carrots into the basket floating beside me. "Okay," I said, "what is it?" Harry then proceeded to tell me everything he'd heard Snape and Malfoy say, as well as what happened in Diagon Alley over the summer.

"So," I said when he had finished, "you think Snape is really on Voldemort's side?"

"Exactly."

I sighed. "Don't dwell on it, Harry."

"But – "

"We all hate Snape, but Albus trusts him."

"What if he's wrong?" Harry pressed on. "What if Voldemort's planning an attack on Hogwarts and Snape isn't telling us?"

In shock, I lost concentration on the basket and it fell to the ground, spilling all my carrots. I busied myself with picking up the carrots. "I doubt Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts," I said quickly, brushing some snow off a carrot.

"Well, not necessarily Hogwarts, any place really." Harry began helping me. "You can't say it doesn't worry you."

I laughed lightly. "Oh, it worries the hell out of me," I told him honestly. "But Albus is human, and humans make mistakes. If trusting Snape turns out to be a mistake, then we'll just have to accept it and get on with our lives. Whatever happens, will happen." I stared down at the carrot basket. "It's meant to," I added quietly.

Harry stared at me in silence for a while. Then, a gnome decided to bite Fred on the ankle, which was enough of a distraction to end the conversation with Harry.

* * *

Christmas Eve was the one day that I was looking forward to the most. I helped Ginny decorate the living room with red, green, and gold paper chains. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and I were the only ones who knew that the angel at the top of the tree was actually the gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle. We had stupefied it, painted it gold, dressed it in a tutu, and glued small wings to its back. It was definitely the ugliest Christmas angel I had ever seen. 

In the spirit of Christmas, the twins came up with a new product. The Makeout Mistletoe (selling for 25 Galleons) was a sprig of mistletoe that would cause any couple caught beneath it to suddenly engage in a snogging session, which was guaranteed to last up to one minute. They had planned to prank an unsuspecting couple on Christmas Eve. Since they had told me, I knew I didn't have to worry about being a victim.

On Christmas Eve, Fred and George were sitting in a corner of the living room, probably trying to decide who to prank. Bill and Fleur were chatting in a corner. Fleur was talking so loudly that Mrs. Weasley, who was knitting, kept pointing her wand at the volume dial on the wireless radio, and the singing of whom I thought was Celestina Warbeck grew louder and louder. Under the cover of Celestina's singing, Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny. Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Remus were chatting by the fire, presumably about the Half-Blood Prince.

I was also sitting near the fire, reading a book. I was close enough to Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Remus to hear their conversation, but I didn't bother listening, as I was much more interested in my book than a conversation I had already heard before. However, my concentration was broken by Celestina Warbeck, who ended her song with a very long and annoyingly high-pitched note.

"Eez eet over?" said Fleur loudly from her corner, as Mrs. Weasley joined in enthusiastically with the applause issuing out of the radio. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible – "

"Shall we have a nightcap then?" interrupted Mr. Weasley, leaping to his feet. "Who wants eggnog?"

Mr. Weasley hurried off to get the eggnog, and I turned back to my book. But then I decided on a whim to listen to Harry and Remus's conversation.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Remus. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been a bit of a giveaway."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals. Werewolves. Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy, and here I was...ready-made." Remus sounded a little bitter. But then his tone changed. "I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and lice on the margins, stealing – and sometimes killing – to eat."

"How come they like Voldemort?"

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life. And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there..."

I turned a page. I had forgotten about Greyback. Fenrir Greyback was a Death Eater werewolf who had bitten Remus when he was a kid. I remembered that Greyback would be part of the attack on Hogwarts. Since I took the night shift when Dumbledore left Hogwarts, I hoped I would not end up fighting him.

"Greyback," Remus was saying, "specializes in children...Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results." He paused. "It was Greyback who bit me."

"What?" Harry asked. "When – when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking he had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"But you are normal!" said Harry fiercely. "You've just got a – a problem – "

Remus laughed loudly. "Sometimes you remind me a lot of James. He called it my 'furry little problem' in company. Many people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit."

I smiled slightly at the rabbit joke and turned another page.

Harry spoke up after a minute. "Have you ever heard of someone called – "

"Want some eggnog?"

I jumped and nearly dropped my book. George was standing in front of me holding two glasses of eggnog, one held out to me.

"Oh, sure." I took the glass. "Thanks."

"So what's that you're reading?" he asked.

I swallowed some eggnog. "A Muggle book about a vampire."

"Are the vampires anything like the real ones?"

I shrugged. "I don't know anything about real vampires." I smirked. "Must have missed that lesson."

A little while later, Fleur decided to imitate Celestina's singing. When we caught the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face, we decided it was time to go to bed. After leaving our eggnog glasses in the kitchen, George and I made our way up the stairs.

"Hey Ivy," George said suddenly, "I hope you like what I – "

Just as I set foot on the third landing, my mind went blank. I came to a minute later, and I stumbled, disoriented. George and I were standing awfully close together. I took a step back and looked around. A group of people, including Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred were standing behind us on the stairs, each looking either amused, embarrassed, or worried.

George suddenly rounded on Fred. "Why did you do that?" he asked angrily. "I told you not to!"

"Why do you keep denying it, George? You know you enjoyed kissing her!"

My eyes widened. I quickly looked above me, and recognized a sprig of Makeout Mistletoe. I stared at George. Had we really just...In front of everyone? Why couldn't I remember?

Thoroughly embarrassed, I bolted into Ginny's room, shut the door, and sat down on my cot.

A second later, Ginny came in and sat next to me.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

I shrugged. She had just seen me snog her older brother, what was I supposed to say?

"It was a spell, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, new product. Makeout Mistletoe. It – well, I guess you saw what it does."

She nodded. "Normally, I'd ask for details, but seeing as it's my brother, I'd really rather not."

"That's fine, I don't remember any of it anyway."

"You don't?" Ginny looked a bit worried. "You should tell Fred and George, memory loss isn't a good side effect."

I nodded slightly. "I'll tell him tomorrow," I promised.

As I got ready for bed, all I could think of was Percy's disastrous visit tomorrow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my bestest buddy Kaylin, whose birthday is the 23rd. I'm so sorry I missed your birthday, Kaylin! This is only PART of your present! Hugs! _

_Now review, my loverly readers!_


	7. A Weasley Christmas, Part Two

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Seven

_A Weasley Christmas, Part Two_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Has anyone out there heard of IMVU? If not, its a 3D chat program in which you create your own avatar (a 3D person) and you can chat with other people from around the world. You also earn credits that you can use toward clothing for your avatar. All in all, a very cool program, which I would suggest checking out. If you're already a member, look me up. My avatar's name is IvyWolfe, and I created her in the way I see the Ivy you all know and love. LOL. So yeah, if you think it sounds interesting, just go to and sign up! _

_I added some stuff to the last chapter, so you can reread it if you want. There weren't any major plot changes, so it doesn't matter if you reread it or not. Your choice._

* * *

When we all sat down for lunch on Christmas day, I thanked Mrs. Weasley profusely for the silver sweater she had knitted me.

"It was nothing, dear," she said. "George happened to mention that he thought you'd look nice in silver, and I must say I agree with him."

I blushed slightly before smiling at George, whose ears I noticed had turned slightly red. He returned my smile.

Percy arrived with the Minister about twenty minutes after we began eating. Percy wasn't as dorky-looking as I had pictured him, but was tall and thin and sported horn-rimmed glasses. Rufus Scrimgeour looked quite like an aging lion with a slight limp.

Percy's entrance was followed by a rather tense silence.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy said finally.

"Oh, _Percy!_" said Mrs. Weasley, and threw herself into his arms.

Scrimgeour was standing in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and watching Mrs. Weasley and Percy.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said. "Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all." However, Percy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the Burrow.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" offered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding...I mean – "

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

"Oh Perce!" Mrs. Weasley reached up to kiss him.

"...We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden...Ah, those two are finished, why don't they take a stroll with me?"

I looked at Scrimgeour. What was it he wanted to question me about?

"Yeah, all right," said Harry. I only nodded, and followed Harry out the door.

When we reached the garden, Scrimgeour looked out at the unrecognizable plants. "Charming. Charming." This guy had something to say, and was itching to say it. "So what are your names?" he asked finally.

"Ivy Wolfe," I said.

Harry gave the Minister a strange look. "You know my name."

"Yes, I do," Scrimgeour said, before turning to me. "Are you American?"

"Yeah."

"Your name seems awfully familiar..."

"My name was in the paper in September last year. I started at Hogwarts in my seventh year."

"Ah yes, I remember now," said Scrimgeour unconvincingly. "You'd never been trained in magic before. An interesting decision on Dumbledore's part."

"Albus has his reasons." I was beginning to see where this conversation was going. "Not that I know those reasons."

Scrimgeour looked slightly surprised at my use of Albus's first name. After a moment, he headed in a new direction. "So where in America are you from?"

"California," I told him, trying not to be too specific.

He studied me. "And you never showed up on their wizard registry? That's rather odd, don't you think?"

Ah, so that's what he wants. "I suppose. Um – If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to have a bit more turkey before it gets cold."

"Of course, of course," Scrimgeour said quickly. "Well, don't let me keep you. I'd like to have a small chat with Harry before I leave."

I nodded, feeling awfully sorry for the poor kid. "Merry Christmas, sir," I said before heading back to the house.

However, I didn't stop for more turkey, but passed right through the kitchen and headed up the stairs to Ginny's room. I didn't feel like staying to see Ginny and the twins throw mashed parsnip at Percy, who was sitting at the table, eating pudding silently.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Ivy?" came George's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

George sat next to me on my cot. "Are you ok? What did Scrimgeour want?"

I sighed. "My life story," I said bitterly.

"Oh. Did he ask about your parents?"

"No, thank god. If he had, I probably would have slugged him. He wanted to know why Albus let me start at Hogwarts so late, and even I don't know that."

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

"Can I ask you something, George?" I said finally.

"'Course, Ivy, what is it?"

"That mistletoe thing...Do you remember kissing me?"

He looked surprised. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't. All I remember is reaching the third landing, then nothing, then you telling off Fred."

"Really? Memory loss isn't a good side effect."

"I know, that's what Ginny said."

He looked thoughtful. "There must be something wrong with the enchantment on the mistletoe." He stood and walked towards the door. "I'll go let Fred know."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, George."

"Merry Christmas, Ivy."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Wow, that was a crappy ending. I hope you're not so disappointed that you wont leave me a review! LOL. Anyway, see you next chapter._


	8. Coffee Shop

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Eight

_Coffee Shop_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, I thought I had included Ivy and Scott's physical appearance somewhere back in part one, but when I went to find it (I had forgotten Scott's eye color), I couldn't. So I am including their looks again in this chapter, for my own peace of mind. If someone out there remembers where (or if) I ever included their looks in either part of this story, PLEASE let me know. _

_OMG, I am SO happy! My friend bought _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _for me when she went up to Canada! YAY! Yeah. That's the highlight of my summer. LOL. _

_Also, the coffee shop on Charing Cross Road is completely made up, with my favorite Caribou Coffee shop in mind. There aren't any Caribou Coffee shops in Europe, so no one should be able to sue me. But just in case, I don't own Caribou Coffee. But if I did, I would be able to get free Snowdrifts. Mmm... _

_Lastly, I am SO sorry about the terribly long wait! There are three major reasons for it. First, I've started my first year of college. Kudos to me for making it this far! LOL. Secondly, I've been writing a _Pirates of the Caribbean _fan fiction with my bestest buddy Kaylin, and "An Unfortunate Miracle" sort of slipped my mind. Go check out the _Pirates _story if you're interested. It's under Kaylin's account, wendystwin. And the final reason you can probably guess, as you've all heard it before. Yup, that's right, writer's block. That accursed state. But it's here now, so please read and review! _

_Also, a timeline on the Harry Potter Lexicon (which is an excellent site) said that Voldemort began to gain power in about 1969. For the purposes of this chapter, I'm going to say that he had been actively killing Muggles a couple years before then._

* * *

On January fifth, students who had gone home for the holidays arrived back at Hogwarts. Not by way of the Hogwarts Express, but by Floo. The Ministry of Magic had arranged for a one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been open for three days before the students returned to school.

I had to return to my duties patrolling Hogwarts the next day, so that afternoon during my break, I treated myself to a hot chocolate in a coffee shop on Charing Cross Road. I really enjoyed sitting in coffee shops and watching other people. I was watching young woman at the other end of the shop who was trying to shush a crying baby, when another woman walked by, possibly on her way to the restroom.

"That's a lovely necklace," she said, gave me a very kind smile, and continued on her way to the restroom.

I looked down and realized I had been absentmindedly playing with the locket while observing the young mother. I glanced around, and then opened the locket and smiled down at my parents' pictures.

"Do you know that locket has extraordinary magical powers."

I quickly snapped shut the locket and looked up at the man standing in front of me. He was dressed in a black Muggle hoodie with the hood pulled up to hide his face, and a pair of black sweatpants.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, not trusting myself to decide whether or not he was a Muggle or a wizard.

The man chuckled and took a seat in the chair across from me. "Don't worry, my dear girl, I am a wizard."

I tucked my locket back under my sweater. "Sorry, but I don't like to make a habit of speaking with strange wizards." I stood up.

"My name is Greg Turner, and I am a retired jewelry appraiser." I must have looked as skeptical as I felt, because he then said, "I assure you, Miss Wolfe, that I do not intend to do any harm to you."

I froze. "How do you know who I am?" I asked, beginning to get nervous. I grasped my wand in my jacket pocket, even though I knew I couldn't do anything in a coffee shop full of Muggles.

He raised an eyebrow. He lowered his hood, revealing an elderly face and shocking blue eyes. "Your picture was in the _Prophet_ a few days ago, didn't you know?"

I sighed, annoyed. "What was it for this time?"

"Something about how you'd found a job in a joke shop on Diagon Alley. A small bit, nothing big. I saw that necklace in the picture, and I thought you might like to know the locket's true power."

"What do you mean, true power?" I asked, confused. "It's a Muggle-made locket, it doesn't have any magical powers."

"On the contrary, my dear, a Muggle did not craft that locket. I did."

"My grandparents gave it to my Mom twenty-eight years ago, when she married my Dad." I told him, my eyes narrowing. "They were in America then, I know that for a fact."

"That is true, they were. In 1969, I started a custom jewelry business in Arizona, where I believe your parents were living at the time." I opened my mouth to argue that no, they lived in Arizona in '79, but then remembered the ten-year difference and kept my mouth shut. _There must be another portal in Arizona,_ I thought. I sat down again, deciding to give this guy a chance.

He gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you, dear. Now, your grandmother came to me a few weeks before your parents' wedding, looking for a last-minute wedding present for your mother. I asked to see a picture of your mother, as I do my best work with a picture of the intended wearer in my mind. I must say your hair is exactly the same shade as your mother's."

I rolled my eyes, though what he said was true. I had the same deep red hair as my mother. I also had my father's light grey eyes. Scott, on the other hand, had our father's bright red hair (dyed black a year before our parents dies), and our mother's hazel eyes.

"I told your grandmother that I had an item coming in the next day, and she agreed to return."

I smirked. "You didn't have something coming in," I said. "You made it that night using magic."

"True," he agreed, returning the smile. "But what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right?" I nodded in agreement. "As you said, I crafted the locket using magic. Once I had finished, I placed a powerful protection charm on it, as I had been doing ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named began targeting Muggles."

"Don't protection charms usually protect against magic?" I asked, confused. "How is it that I was able to fight the Death Eaters and duel with my friends?"

"The particular charm I used only protects Muggles against spells intended to do them harm," he explained. "It hasn't protected you because you have magical blood. It is a minor drawback."

I pulled the locket out and stared at it. Though the Muggle protection charm hadn't served any purpose as far as protecting my mother from any harm, it had been a nice gesture. Mr. Turner was a good man, doing his best to protect Muggles from Voldemort. I smiled at him. "You're a good man, Mr. Turner."

"There you are, Ivy!"

Mr. Turner and I both looked up, as George, dressed in Muggle jeans, a sweater, and a jacket, walked into the shop.

"What are you doing here, George?" I asked.

"You've been gone an hour, so I came to find you." I looked at my watch. It had indeed been an hour since I'd left, and they'd only given me half an hour. "I'm sorry, George, I lost track of time." George was looking at Mr. Turner curiously. "Oh, this is Greg Turner. He's the one who made my mother's locket. Mr. Turner, this is George Weasley. He co-owns the joke shop I work at."

The two men shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner," said George, "but Ivy and I need to get back. Fred's holding up the fort by himself."

"Oh, it's quite all right. I need to be going as well." He stood up and pulled his hood over his head. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Wolfe, Mr. Weasley." He nodded to each of them and disappeared into the gently falling snow.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well, that's all I have for now. I can't say for sure when the next update will be, but I will try to avoid writer's block and forgetting to write. Please review, everyone! That includes you, Kaylin, you silly goose! How did you like Will's long-lost brother? (Kudos to anyone else who can guess what I mean by this.) _


	9. Secrets Revealed

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Nine

_Secrets Revealed_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry I had to skip over Valentine's Day. Couldn't think of anything for it that wouldn't mess up my later plans. Heh heh heh...I have an aGENda... _

_Sorry if anyone got terribly impatient for this chapter. There's a couple reasons for the delay. One, I was having trouble writing an Irish accent. I don't know any Irish people, Seamus has such a small part in both the movies and books, and I can't tell the difference between Irish and Scottish accents to save my life. So I apologize if my Irish character's (won't tell you who yet) dialogue sounds more English than Irish. If you have tips, PLEASE let me know, because it will come in handy for me in future chapters. _

_The second reason, I was looking over the previous chapters from Part I and Part II, and I found quite a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I've been fixing a few things. Like in chapter four of Part II, I called Scott "Scoot". See, that's the sort of thing I really appreciate hearing about in reviews. _

_Hey, guess what! I found Ivy and Scott's physical descriptions! Yay for me! It was way back in chapter five of part one. Here it is again: "Ivy has dark red hair and silver eyes. Scott has blue eyes and had the same red hair as Ivy, but dyed it black. He's Goth. Sorry." You know, I wrote a story about Scott dying his hair black for my creative writing class last year. I didn't get a very good grade on it, but I might post it on here when I get a chance._

* * *

The rest of January passed quite uneventfully. On the first of February, Apparition lessons began for the sixth years. Because the Anti-Apparition spells had to be taken down around the Great Hall, extra Order members were called in for extra security against possible Death Eater attacks. There were no attacks, of course, and the lessons passed quickly. 

I was finally able to go to a Quidditch game, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, on the 23rd. It had been moved to Sunday due to the Saturday Apparition lessons. I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the stands.

"There's the Slytherin team!" said the boy doing the commentary. I didn't know who it was, but Harry told me he was a Ravenclaw. "Seeker is Draco Malfoy, Keeper is Scott Wolfe – "

"Scott!" I exclaimed, rather loudly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at me funny. "Since when has he played Quidditch?"

"You mean he never told you?" Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"I didn't think he knew anything about Quidditch. I didn't even know he knew how to fly!"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not telling you," Hermione reasoned. However, I wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to talk to him after the game," I muttered, and turned my attention back to the field as the Hufflepuff team was announced.

"And here comes the Hufflepuff team. Seeker is Clay Summerby, Keeper is Megan Jones, Beaters are Wayne Hopkins and Isaac Moon, and Chasers are Zacharias Smith, Jeremy Cadwallader, and Captain Kailee Hunter."

For a moment I didn't say anything, sure I had misheard. "Who was that last player?" I asked finally.

"Kailee Hunter," said Harry. "Seventh year. I think she used to be friends with Katie."

"I've talked to her a couple times, she's pretty nice," Hermione said.

As the captain did a lap around the stadium, I noticed she looked an awful lot like the Kailee I knew. "Is she English?"

"Um...Irish, actually. Why?"

I watched as this new Kailee shook hands with the Slytherin captain. "No reason," I said, trying to convince myself as well as Harry. It was crazy, the resemblance between this girl and my best friend from America.

The game was a blur. Summerby finally caught the Snitch, and the game went to Hufflepuff. After a few minutes of celebrating Slytherin's loss in the stands, the students began trudging back through the foot-deep snow to the castle. I bid goodbye to the Golden Trio, and they headed off, talking quietly. I headed for the Quidditch changing rooms to catch the other Kailee before she went back to the castle. I ran into Scott heading back to the castle with Crabbe, Goyle, and Ferret-Boy. I stopped in front of the group, and they all (save for Scott) glared at me.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Malfoy snarled.

Scott looked like he wanted dearly to attack the guy, but managed to keep himself in check. I was glad neither of the twins were with me. They wouldn't have been so forgiving.

I smiled sweetly. "You're not still sore about getting banned from the shop, are you, Draco?"

It only seemed to anger him more, and he pulled out his wand. Crabbe and Goyle mirrored him.

The smile fell from my face. "I may not be on duty, but I can still report the three of you to the headmaster." Malfoy hesitated, but then put away his wand. "Now go away, I need to talk to my brother."

I saw Malfoy smirk at Scott. "The offer's always open, Wolfe. He'd be happy to have you for _tea_." He shoved me aside. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

I frowned. "Who wants to have you for tea?" I asked Scott as soon as they were out of earshot.

He winced. "Not tea. He's in league with the Dark Lord, isn't he?"

I looked at him sharply, curious at the fact he'd just called Voldemort 'the Dark Lord'. "Why?"

"He – uh – said he'd recommend me as a – a Death Eater."

I suddenly felt very sick. "What?" I asked, my voice not above a whisper. _My baby brother..._

"You know I'd never do that, Ivy," said Scott quickly.

I suddenly grabbed his shoulders tightly. "You've got to be careful! Don't even let them think you're considering that! You're the last person I want Voldemort coming after!"

"I know, Ivy!" He shook me off. "I don't exactly want him coming after me either."

I sighed. "So how long have you been playing Quidditch?"

"Uh...since last year. Kid in Ravenclaw taught me, and I made the team this year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked up at me, and I smirked. "I would have bought you a broom."

He grinned. "I've got to finish a Potions essay for tomorrow. I'll see you later, Ivy." He started off.

"Hey, Scott?" He turned back. "Send me an owl if you need anything." He nodded, waved, and hurried to the castle. I turned to continue on to the changing rooms, but stopped when I saw a group of three people heading for me.

The other Kailee was talking to the Hufflepuff Beaters, more than likely about the game. None of them had yet noticed me. I had to know who she was! I swallowed my apprehensions, made my way toward her, and called out.

"Kailee Hunter!"

She turned, looking slightly annoyed that her conversation had been interrupted to see me approaching. She stared for a moment, and then seemed to recognize me. Her eyes went wide and she paled. "I'll talk to you guys later," I heard her say as I got closer. I noticed a definite Irish lilt in her voice. As I stopped in front of her, the boys glanced from Kailee to me, and then hurried into the castle.

"It's Ivy Wolfe, right?" she asked. She looked like she hoped it wasn't my name.

"Yes," I said, crossing my arms. "Shouldn't I be asking who you are?"

She sighed. "Look, I'm not the Kailee you know. But I am her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

She looked around nervously. "We can't talk here, there's too much of a chance of us being overheard. Come on."

I followed Kailee past the Quidditch pitch and down to the lake. The area was deserted, luckily, and we stood in the snow by the lake's edge.

"Okay," Kailee began, "I assume you know about the whole parallel dimension thing right?" I nodded. "I was born in 1979 in Ireland, in this dimension. Two years later, my parents took me and my sister, Skie, to California, to a new dimension ten years into the future, to escape You-Know-Who. There is only one difference between the two dimensions."

"The _Harry Potter_ books, and the not knowing magic is real."

"Actually," she said, "it's not just the books. Here, the writer was never born. That's what caused the timeline to split."

I was surprised. I had just assumed she had never taken that train, or something.

"When my parents heard that Harry Potter had defeated You-Know-Who, they decided to stay in the states until Skie was old enough to attend Hogwarts." She thought for a moment. "I think it was 1996 when we came back to England, where it was 1986."

"But I met you in marching band!"

"No," corrected Kailee, "you met my clone."

I stared at her. "Your...clone?"

"Yes." Kailee was smiling. "Very advanced magic. Dumbledore offered to perform the spell for us."

"So he knew about the two dimensions, then?"

"Yes, but he didn't know what the difference between them was, until my fourth year. See, I used to have this thing that let me see what my clone was up to. Out of curiosity, you know. Anyway, it was a night in June. I think it was the same day Sirius Black was caught here at Hogwarts, and then escaped. Before I went to bed, I decided to check up on my clone. You, her, and Clover, I think her name is?" I nodded, and she continued. "Yeah. You were at a movie."

I did some quick math. "'94...2004..." I muttered to myself. "June 2004. That would have been the third _Harry Potter_ movie."

She nodded. "I saw the whole movie. It freaked me out quite a bit, as a lot of that stuff had just happened. I went straight to Dumbledore the next day. He looked into it of course. Once I learned there were two books containing events that hadn't happened yet, I stopped keeping track of my clone."

I was still a bit confused. "But why didn't I see you last year? You weren't on the Quidditch team."

She looked a bit sheepish. "I was kind of avoiding you and Scott for the first couple of months. Then in November, I got hit with a Bludger and couldn't play for the rest of the year."

I nodded and looked out across the frozen lake. "This whole thing just keeps getting more and more confusing."

Kailee laughed slightly. "You're telling me."

I smiled and turned back to Kailee. "Harry told me you used to be friends with Katie Bell?"

She grimaced slightly. "Aye, I did. In our first year, we had a bit of a...disagreement. I haven't spoken to her much since. I heard you're working for the Weasley twins."

"Yeah, I am." I glanced at my watch. "And my shift is due to start in ten minutes. It was nice meeting the real you, Kailee." I shook her hand.

"You too, Ivy."

* * *

A few days after the Quidditch match, George and I were busy restocking shelves after a particularly busy day. Fred had left for Gringotts to deposit the day's earnings and would be gone for some time, due to the increased security. As I was refilling the Muggle noisemakers, George spoke up from the row behind me. 

"So have you heard anything from that guy who went to Australia?"

I paused for a moment. I hadn't thought about Justin in months. "No, I haven't," I said as I continued my work. "Why?"

There was a slight moment of hesitation. "No reason."

I knew he was hiding something by the way he said it, though I didn't say anything about it.

I suddenly remembered a letter Kailee had written to me a few weeks prior. _'I've been looking through the fifth book, Ivy, and I think there are a lot of clues that there is something going on between you and George. It's not just me, a lot of people online are saying it too. If he asks you out you should totally go for it!'_

At the time, I thought she and the rest of the world were going insane. But now, my analytical mind was going into overdrive. Why did he want to know about Justin? Did that kiss at the Burrow mean more than I thought? Should I have forgotten about Justin last Christmas and instead gone for George?

I shook my head, stopping my brain from analyzing thing too deeply. Even if George was hiding feelings for me, which I sincerely doubted, I didn't want to get romantically involved with anyone until Voldemort was gone. Scott was already at risk, and I didn't want to put George in danger as well.

"Actually," said George suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, "there is a reason."

"What is it?" Feeling slightly nervous, I didn't turn to face him, and continued filling the display.

"Well, I'm sort of hoping he doesn't get in touch with you..."

I turned to face him finally, feeling a bit angry. "Why do you say that?"

He seemed troubled by the very thought of it. "Because then you'd have to leave to go find him, wouldn't you? And I really don't want you to leave again."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "No," I said after a moment. "I'm not leaving England again unless Voldemort is dead, on Albus's orders, or to protect Scott. I'm not going to leave for something as trivial as some guy." I stood in front of him. "Why do you seem so worried?"

He smirked in a very George-like way. "I'd just miss you, that's all."

I smiled at him and continued restocking the Muggle stuff.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** That was a weird ending. Oh well. Hey, I bet you didn't see that bit with Kailee coming, did you? Well, if you did see it coming, you must be psychic, because I don't think I dropped any hints. Or if you're one of the ones who read "A Miracle" when I had it up, and expected me to do something like that. I did drop a hint about Scott playing Quidditch, though, back in chapter five. A thousand points to whoever can tell me what it was! Please review, pretty people! Especially you Kaylin, after how much you bugged me about getting this chapter up!_


	10. Fancy

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Ten

_Fancy_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I don't know if you can make international phone calls from a pay phone, but just for this chapter, we're going to pretend we can. ARTISTIC LICENSE! I also know nothing about making international phone calls. So there. _

_A small tidbit for you: I actually do have a small cedar box that holds my emergency coin stash. _

_Part II is going to be shorter than Part I. I have fifteen chapters planned as of right now, so unless I have a sudden idea or I decide to split a chapter in half, that's how many you can expect._

* * *

The following Saturday was Ron's birthday. I went with Fred and George to Hogwarts to visit him. I wasn't sure what they had gotten him, but I had bought him a bunch of sugar quills in different flavors, tied together with red and gold ribbon. I hoped they would help him feel better once he woke up after being poisoned. 

We arrived in the entrance hall at eight o'clock, after stopping in Hogsmeade. It was pouring rain, and I had just cast a drying spell on myself when someone called my name.

"Hello, Ivy!"

I turned and saw Kailee heading toward us, smiling broadly. "Hey Kailee, how's it going?" Fred and George turned around at the same time.

"Good. I thought you weren't on duty today?" Kailee and I had been sending each other owls over the past few days, and though I hadn't told her about the Order, I had told her that I was thankfully off duty all weekend.

"I'm not. We're here to surprise Ron. It's his birthday."

Kailee stopped smiling and glanced at Fred and George, who looked incredibly confused as to how I knew Kailee. "You mean you haven't heard? He's in the hospital wing. I heard Lavender Brown pushed him down the stairs because she thought he was cheating on her, but I don't think that's true."

I almost smirked at the idea. I didn't think Lavender was _that_ violent. George put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Ivy, let's go see what's going on."

"Yeah," I agreed. "See you later, Kailee."

"Bye."

Ten minutes later, the three of us entered the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all gathered around Ron's bed, which was the only one occupied.

"What happened?" I asked as I came up to Ron's bed. He looked extremely pale.

"He drank some poisoned mead," said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right."

I frowned. "How could anyone get Lavender pushing him down the stairs from that?" I wondered to myself.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

George placed their gift on Ron's bedside table, and I did the same with the sugar quills. "This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," George said grimly, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said Fred, "when we pictured the scene, he was conscious."

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him – "

Ginny looked up. "You were in Hogsmeade?"

Fred nodded sullenly. "We were thinking of buying Zonko's. A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekend to buy our stuff anymore...But never mind that now." He pulled up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry quickly retold the story. "Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so...keep taking essence of rue..."

"Blimey," George said quietly, "it was lucky you thought of a bezoar."

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry, looking a bit sick.

Hermione sniffed slightly. She looked almost as pale as Ron did. I grabbed a chair an sat next to her.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

She nodded. "They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago – they're in Dumbledore's office, they'll be back soon..."

Ron mumbled a little in his sleep, and they all paused to watch him.

"So the poison was in the drink?" asked Fred.

"Yes," Harry said immediately. "Slughorn poured it out – "

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" George asked.

"Probably, but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," Fred frowned. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get to you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd want to poison Harry, mustn't there? 'The Chosen One' and all that?"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" asked Ginny.

"Anything's possible," said Fred.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," suggested George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And...And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," said Ginny. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore." I resisted the urge to shout, 'Yes! That's it!'

Hermione finally spoke for the first time. "Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well. Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked suddenly, and we all watched him anxiously for a few moments, but after a bit more muttering, he started snoring.

Hagrid suddenly burst into the wing, and everyone jumped. He was carrying a crossbow, and he left humongous muddy footprints on the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he gasped. He had apparently ran all the way there. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," Harry told him. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, hurrying out of her office.

"I'll go," I offered, standing up. I knew I wouldn't miss anything I didn't already know. I bid them all goodbye and left.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my room, writing a letter to "clone" Kailee. Though I now knew she wasn't the real Kailee, she was still my best friend, and I couldn't just stop writing to her. 

_CRACK_.

I shrieked in alarm and spun around, my wand aimed at the intruder. When I realized who it was, I lowered my wand.

"Fred?" He grinned sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

I glanced at my watch as I put my wand away. "At one in the morning?"

"Yup."

I sighed and began cleaning up the ink I had spilled all over the letter I had been writing to Kailee. "What is it?"

"How do you know Kailee Hunter?"

I almost dropped the inkwell again. "I met her at the Quidditch match on Sunday," I half-lied. "She's pretty cool, we've been writing to each other." I turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"She used to be friends with Katie," said Fred. "They stopped speaking to each other after they had an argument about a prank George and I played on some of her Hufflepuff friends."

I frowned. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "Can't really remember now, it was so long ago."

"Why are you so curious that you had to Apparate here at one in the morning to ask me?" I grinned evilly. "Do you like her?"

He actually blushed a bit. "No I don't, I just thought it was odd that you knew her, is all."

I decided to change the subject. "So how was Ron doing when you left?"

"He hadn't woken up yet." Fred paused. "You know he fancies you, right?"

I gave him an odd look. "Who, Ron?"

"No!" he said, giving me an equally strange look. "George, of course."

I frowned, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "George really fancies you," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Talks about you all the time. Don't think I've ever seen him so smitten with a girl."

I honestly didn't know what to say. "George fancies me?"

He nodded. "I think you should go for it, Ivy. I don't think George has any plans to move to Australia." Fred smirked, and I just stared at him, feeling slightly broadsided. "See you at work tomorrow." With one last _CRACK_, he was gone.

For a moment, I stared at where he had been standing, and then slowly sat back down in my chair.

_George fancies me?_

* * *

After my shift at the shop the next day, I Apparated to my room at Lee's house. It was funny that I still thought of it as my cousin's house (despite the fact that Lee had moved out in October after landing a job as a professional Quidditch commentator), not as my own. I made a mental note to ask Aunt Becky to help me find my own apartment. But first, I wanted to talk to Kailee, the Kailee I had known for years. I couldn't call her from home; I needed more privacy. I could not risk Aunt Becky listening in, or one of the twins Apparating in on me. 

I quickly changed into Muggle clothes and then opened the small cedar box on my bookshelf that contained my stash of emergency coins. After grabbing enough for a pay phone call to the States, I told Aunt Becky I was going into London, and headed out. I stepped into the first empty pay phone I found, put my money in, and dialed Kailee's number. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Kailee's voice seemed distant, but it was a welcome sound.

"Kailee, this is Ivy," I said urgently. "I need your help."

My serious greeting seemed to take her excitement away. "What is it?"

I slid down the side of the phone booth and sat on the ground. "I'm going to ask you a question about the books. It's the day after Ron's birthday, so please do not tell me or hint at anything that happens after today, all right?"

"Yeah, of course."

I took a deep breath. "Does book six say anything about George liking me as more than friends? Before today?"

There was a long silence. "No," she said finally. "Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Fred paid me a visit last night. He – he said George fancies me. I don't know what to do. I'm not even supposed to be here. He's not supposed to fancy me!"

Another silence. I could tell she knew something I didn't. "You don't want him to?"

"I – I didn't say that."

"Do you love him?"

I paused. It was a question I hadn't even considered. Did I love George? I definitely cared for him, but love? I tried to jump around the question.

"I can't get involved with him, it would change too much of – "

"Do you love him, Ivy?" She repeated.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Ivy, you can't let a silly little book stand in the way of what you feel is right. Especially if you love him."

"It's not a silly little book, it's – "

"Just decide how you feel about him, and if you love him, let him know."

I didn't say anything for a moment, my mind still wondering if I loved George. "Right," I said finally. "Thanks Kailee."

"Anytime," she said. "So how's your witchy life?"

We talked for a few minutes more before I told her I had to get home before Aunt Becky began to worry. After I hung up, I sat on the floor for a moment, lost in thought.

Sure, I had entertained the thought of George and I once or twice while I had been at Hogwarts. But that was all it had been, just a thought. I was a writer, after all, and had tried as hard as possible not to be a Mary-Sue. I had always assumed J. K. Rowling had some kind of secret plan for George's love life. I didn't want to interfere with that. But now, I had changed quite a bit by attending Hogwarts and becoming friends with the twins. Could it be possible I had changed her plans? Could something happen between us?

A knocking on the glass of the phone booth made me jump, and I looked up. An impatient-looking man was standing there.

"Are you finished?" he asked through the glass.

I got up. "Yeah, sorry," I said. I left the booth and began making my way home.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Please let me know! I love you all!_


	11. An Owl

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Eleven

_An Owl_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about how short this chapter is. Please don't hate me! Chapter twelve will be longer. Hopefully. _

_All right, I have a question for you lot. Do any of you think Ivy or any of my other original characters is a really bad case of Mary-Sue? I'm trying to keep them from getting too bad, so I'd really appreciate hearing what you think!_

* * *

The rest of March passed quickly, and soon April came. Of course, the twins celebrated April Fool's Day, and their birthday, with a week-long sale at the shop. It was quite exhausting, and by the end of it, I was so tired that I was barely able to Apparate home without splinching myself. 

It was about a week into May when I received an owl from Scott. Once again, it was a slow day at the shop, and I was sitting at the counter reading a Muggle magazine. I was just turning a page when the barn owl swooped into the shop behind a customer and landed on top of my magazine.

"Hello there," I said. "What have you got for me?"

It dropped the scroll it was carrying, and flew off, apparently not in the mood for small talk. I shrugged and opened the letter.

_Ivy, _

_Harry Potter attacked Malfoy yesterday!_

My heart nearly stopped. I had forgotten. How could I have forgotten? I read on.

_Snape told us it was a Dark spell, and now Malfoy's in the hospital wing. I know they don't like each other, but it sounds like Harry nearly killed him! Snape has to be exaggerating, right? Where would he learn Dark magic? If you hear anything, let me know. _

_Scott_

I stared at the parchment, my hands shaking. Harry attacked Malfoy. I tried to remember all I could about the event.

Malfoy had been in the bathroom, talking to Moaning Myrtle. He had been crying. Harry found him, Malfoy went to attack him, but then Harry cast _Sectumsempra_. He hadn't known what it would do.

"Are you all right?"

I jumped, and saw George watching me, looking concerned. "Harry attacked Malfoy," I said quietly, not wanting the customers to hear.

"That's bad because...?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him Scott's letter. "It was a Dark spell."

George looked a bit horrified. "That doesn't sound like Harry at all! Snape's got to be exaggerating."

"What's going on?" asked Fred, coming to join us. George handed him the letter, and he read it. He scoffed. "Harry Potter, use Dark magic?"

George and I both shushed him. "Keep your voice down!" I told him. "If someone finds out, it'll be all over the _Daily Prophet_ by tomorrow morning!"

Fred nodded. "But why would he use Dark magic?" he asked, a bit quieter.

I shrugged, though for some reason, I thought Harry had used (or tried to use) the Cruciatus Curse more than once in the books. "I don't know."

"If it was Dark magic, though," said George, "I'm sure he had a good reason for using it."

"Malfoy's probably up to something."

"Probably is," I said, sighing. "Harry thinks Malfoy's going to turn Death Eater, if he hasn't already, that Snape is really on Voldemort's side, and the two of them are planning something."

"What?"

I told them about the conversation I'd had with Harry at Christmas. They both looked thoughtful.

"Do you think he's right?" George asked me. "About Snape and Malfoy really being in league with You-Know-Who?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "As much as I don't like Snape, Albus trusts him. As for Malfoy...I – I really don't know." To be honest, I had always believed there was some sort of good in Draco Malfoy. He hadn't been able to kill Albus, after all. Otherwise, I'd be cursing Malfoy every other day instead of Snape.

A guy then came to the register carrying a box of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, and the conversation about Snape and Malfoy ended.

* * *

_Scott, _

_I can't tell you much. All I know is that Snape wasn't exaggerating; it was Dark. _

_You might be interested to know that I'm looking for my own apartment. You'll have to continue staying with Aunt Becky when summer vacation starts, though, since she is still your legal guardian. But don't worry, you'll be able to visit as much as you like. _

_Keep out of trouble, Scott. Please. _

_Love, Ivy_

I put down my quill, satisfied with the letter. It was a quarter to ten, and I still had enough time to get to the owl post office before it closed. I put the letter in an envelope once the ink was dry and sealed it. I sighed as I stood up and prepared to Disapparate to Diagon Alley. I really needed to get my own owl.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I suppose I didn't really need to add that last bit, but it made it longer and sort of sets thing up for the next chapter. Now, review, all you pretty people!_


	12. More With Owls

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Twelve

_More With Owls_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I think the shop owner sounds a bit piratey, don't you think? I thump-thump Pirates. (Kudos to you if you've seen _Dead Man's Chest!) _I've probably already put in a plug for it, but if you like _Pirates _too, go check out wendystwin's story, "Curse of the Cruise Ship". It's a self-insert, like this one. I did the writing, but the story idea was completely wendystwin's. Yeah, so please go check it out leave a review! _

_There are two _Pirates of the Caribbean _quotes and a very _Pirates_-like moment in this chapter, all from the first movie, _The Curse of the Black Pearl. _A bottle of butterbeer for anyone who can tell me what they are! _

_Now it's time to tell you what Kailee looks like. Yet again, I have managed to leave it out of the story, and then had forgotten to mention it for a couple chapters. Her hair is red, very slightly lighter than Ginny Weasley's in the second movie. Her eye color is as dark blue as eyes can naturally get. _

_I just read the thirteenth and final book in Lemony Snicket's _A Series of Unfortunate Events _(the inspiration for this story and its namesake). I won't ruin anything for any of you, but it's extremely amusing to watch the face of someone who is reading pages 314-318. I'm so sad it's over though. Good books, though _Harry Potter _still is and always will be number one in my heart. _

romancejunkie: _But you are pretty! I'm an amazing author? (blushes) Aw, shucks! Does waiting for the seventh book to be published before writing the third part count as discontinuing? 'Cause I'm gonna have to do that. (shudders at the thought of rusty spoon violence) _

wendystwin: _You could sign in, you know. You silly girl! _

Vixen Hood: _That's exactly how I feel about the seventh book. I know the last word is "scar", but I want to know the whole sentence! I wish JKR would at least give us the title! Also, a lot of what happens in Part III rides on the seventh book, so it's driving me absolutely insane not knowing how my own story is going to turn out. That's why so much of Parts II and III could change with the release of the seventh book._

* * *

I finally found an apartment I could afford a week after I received the letter from Scott. It was only two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, so if I ever felt like it, I could walk to Diagon Alley. I had quite a lot of fun decorating the small apartment, using a book I'd found in Flourish & Blotts. It was packed with tons of useful spells, including a rather nifty Anti-Apparition charm that only allowed me and anyone else I wanted through it. I decided to leave Snoopy with Aunt Becky, as I didn't want her to get too lonely, now that both Lee and I had moved out and it would still be about a month before Hogwarts let out for the summer. Two days after moving in, I decided to get an owl.

_All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer post an' everythin'._ I smiled to myself as I walked through the archway into Diagon Alley, and headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium. There was little light inside, and different breeds of owls sat in cages that hung from the ceiling. I only knew a few breeds: snowy owls (of course), barn owls, and tawny owls. I didn't want a snowy owl (again, the writer in me was trying to avoid Mary-Sueism), and I thought barn owls were creepy-looking, so I was hoping to get a tawny.

"'Ello, Miss," said a voice behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned, gripping my wand tightly in my pocket.

The shop owner was standing behind me. "Yeh'll be wantin' an owl, I expect?" I nodded. "Any particular breed ya lookin' fer?"

"Yeah," I said nervously. This guy was starting to creep me out slightly. "I was hoping for a tawny owl."

He held up a finger. "Got just the one for yeh, miss. This way." I followed the man to the back of shop, and stopped in front of a stereotypically shaped silver birdcage. "'Ere yeh are, miss. Female, two years old. Already trained to carry yer post, too," he added, smirking at me in a way that clearly said, 'how can you pass this up?'

The owl's black eyes were watching me intently, clearly knowing that I might purchase her. She was a quite beautiful owl, about the size of a pigeon, with reddish-brown and white plumage.

"How much?" I asked the owner.

"Twenty galleons, miss. Includes the cage, water bowl, an' a bag o' owl treats. A fair price, if I do say so meself."

I considered for a moment. It _was_ a fair price. "All right," I said finally, reaching for my money bag. "I'll take her."

Twenty minutes later, I opened the door to my apartment. I brought the owl cage to my bedroom and placed it on top of my dresser. I opened the cage door and the owl hopped out.

"Welcome home...er..." I trailed off when I realized I had yet to name her. "You need a name. Duh. Right. Let's see." She watched me while I thought. Then I smiled, and my hand went absently to my chest, where my locket was hidden under my robes. "What do you think of Tobey?" She hooted in what I hoped was agreement. I held out my arm, and Tobey hopped on. "Welcome home, Tobey."

There was a sudden tapping at the window. Kailee's owl (a crested owl, she told me) was sitting on the ledge outside the window, a scroll tied to her leg. Kailee had named her Bugaboo. I didn't know why, I guess Kailee was just weird like that.

I let Bugaboo inside and took the letter from Kailee. She and Tobey flew over to perch on my bed while I read. Once I was finished, I smiled at my owl.

"How do you feel about flying to Scotland, Tobey?"

Tobey returned from her first delivery to Scotland two days later with Kailee's reply. She seemed rather exhausted, so I let her rest a few days before I sent her back with my reply.

* * *

The next Saturday, I was patrolling the grounds at Hogwarts, when a fistfight broke out near Hagrid's Hut.

I ran towards the fight. "Hey!" I shouted, pulling out my wand. "Move!" I ordered when I reached the crowd surrounding the fight, and they parted to let me through, and I gasped.

Scott and Draco Malfoy were rolling around on the ground. Malfoy already had what looked like a broken nose and a black eye, and Scott seemed to be uninjured. For a moment, I was amused by the fact that Malfoy was getting beat up by a third year. Then I shook it off and turned my attention to breaking up the fight.

"Hey! Knock it off!" They ignored me. Great, I couldn't get close enough to pull them apart without getting hit myself, and I couldn't think of a spell that would knock them apart. "Stop it, Scott!"

Suddenly, hands the size of trash can lids lifted Malfoy off Scott. Quickly, I hauled Scott to his feet and held on to him while he struggled, trying to get to Malfoy. Briefly, no one said anything, and Scott and Malfoy (held on to by Hagrid) began to calm down, though they continued to give each other death glares.

"All righ', what's this all abou'?" demanded Hagrid.

"Wolfe attacked me for no reason!" exclaimed Malfoy, struggling to get Hagrid to put him down.

"I had a reason, Malfoy, you git!" growled Scott. "He called you a Mudblood, Ivy!"

"It's true," a Ravenclaw called from my left, "I heard him!" The other surrounding students, minus the Slytherins, muttered their agreement. I rolled my eyes.

Hagrid put Malfoy back on the ground, and Malfoy straightened his robes in the most dignified way that he could, no doubt wincing at the bruises Scott had given him. "You two come with me," said Hagrid, "we're going to see Professor Snape." The crowd began to disperse.

"Actually, Hagrid, I'll take them," I offered. "I'd like a change of scenery. Do you mind keeping my post?"

"O' course not," said Hagrid. I nodded and ushered Scott and Malfoy back to the castle.

"You're going to regret this, Wolfe," Malfoy said to Scott, his voice bitter, "mark my words."

"Consider them marked, Malfoy," I said, smirking. "Now be quiet."

I returned to the grounds after leaving them with Snape. I later learned that Malfoy lost five points, Scott lost ten, and they each received a week of detention with Snape.

I was slightly surprised that Scott had lost more points than Malfoy. When I asked Scott about this, he told me he had gotten in trouble earlier in the year.

"I tripped Goyle," he had explained, "and he managed to knock Malfoy and the rest of his stupid gang down the stairs when he fell. Snape saw me trip him, so he took some points and gave me a detention."

This worried me a bit, as did Malfoy's threat that Scott would regret Scott getting him into trouble. As sorry as I felt for him (being forced into becoming a Death Eater), Malfoy definitely seemed the sort to carry out such a threat.

However, a few days later, I realized how quickly June was approaching, and along with it, Albus's death. I had come to terms with the fact that I could do nothing to change the fact, but it was still hard knowing something everyone else did not. It seemed that every time I had to leave my apartment, I had to watch other witches and wizards go about their daily business as normally as they could, knowing there were Death Eaters on the loose. They all thought the great Albus Dumbledore would always be there to protect them from Voldemort and his followers. Those naïve fools.

Three days before the first of June, the guilt was really starting to take an effect on me, much worse than it had been last year around the time of Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts. I was sleeping terribly. More than once I had fallen asleep during slow days at the shop, and once Tonks was sent to find out why I wasn't at patrol (I had fallen asleep while eating dinner before I left for patrol). I could tell that Fred and George knew something was up, but they hadn't commented on it. I was grateful for this, since I couldn't blame it on stress about my O.W.L.s this time, and I had yet to come up with a good excuse.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** How did you like the Malfoy abuse? He definitely deserved it. I still think he's not all bad, though. I really do curse Snape every other day, and not Malfoy. _

_I was having a terrible time trying to write the ending of this chapter, so sorry about how abrupt the ending is. Chapter thirteen is done, but I'm gonna wait a few days before posting it. You know, just to drive you all insane. _

_I am so surprised that NONE of you have asked me exactly why Albus allowed Ivy and Scott to attend Hogwarts. And why he allowed Ivy to join the Order, for that matter. Because I have never said why. I was hoping at least one person would wonder. _

_If you're wildly curious as to what Tobey (Ivy's owl, if you weren't paying attention) looks like, then look up tawny owls on Wikipedia. The picture they show on the right side of the page is what I consider her to look like. Ooh, and can you guess where Ivy got the name Tobey? Can you? Huh? _

_Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_


	13. What Suspicion Can Do

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Thirteen

_What Suspicion Can Do_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ivy cracks up a bit in this chapter. She even has a small argument with the voices in her head. Yeah, the stress of Albus's coming death is starting to get to her. Also in this chapter, foreshadowing from waaaaay back in chapter two of part one reveals itself. Kudos to you if you remember it, 'cause no one seemed to notice it when I posted that chapter. _

_This one contains yet another _Pirates of the Caribbean_ quote, from _Dead Man's Chest_. Though I had to alter one word to make it fit, I'll give you a cookie if you can find it. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did, because I've forgotten what quote I used, and I can't find it. I feel a bit stupid. I also have a quote by Francis Bacon in here. _

_Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, the apartment Ivy rented is in a Muggle apartment building, which is entirely made up and may or may not exist in real life. To get to it, wizards have to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, and then walk to the building. _

_Is anyone out there one of the ones who read "A Miracle" when it was up? Remember the color-changing snowy owl named Rainbow? I so loved that owl. Unfortunately, Rainbow will not be making an appearance in this story. Maybe later, if I can work in. But I doubt it. I don't think I ever mentioned it before I took the story down, but do you know who that "rotten kid" was who charmed her to change colors? James Potter. Yeah. I really doubt any of you care, but I just felt like telling you. _

wendystwin:_ Must you be so violent? Wait, what am I saying, of course you do. You've joined the ranks of violent fan fiction reviewers. And hey, maybe I'm stalling with the chapters because I haven't had the time to finish typing up chapter fifteen (the last chapter, unless it's too long and I have to split it). And by the way, you hypocrite, when are you going to write me an Author's Note so I can post the next chapter of _Curse of the Cruise Ship_? Readers have been waiting for that longer than they've been waiting for chapter thirteen. _

Vixen Hood:_ Of course I'm going to torture you. You are the reader, and I am the author. It is nature's way. Anyway, I nearly put Dumbledore's reason for allowing Ivy to come to Hogwarts in chapter twenty of Part I, but then I changed my mind, since I couldn't get the part to flow right. Then I almost decided to put it in this chapter, but yet again, it wouldn't flow right. Now, I will put it in Part III for sure, I promise. Where in that part, I can't say for sure, because it all depends on the course of book seven. Yet another thing that depends on the outcome of book seven. Gotta start a list for that._

* * *

_**Author's Note Part II (08/02/07):** Edited just because. Nothing plot changing, just wording changes in the conversation Ivy has with herself._

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap."

I dropped down on my hands and knees and looked under my bed. It wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

I was already ten minutes late for my shift at Hogwarts and I couldn't find my wand. Needless to say, I was beginning to panic. I hurried into the kitchen and began looking through the pantry. I wondered briefly why it would be in the pantry, but kept looking anyway. Not finding it, I left the kitchen.

Then I stopped, and I felt like kicking myself. "Well, duh, Ivy!" I scolded. I pulled my piccolo out of my pocket and played a scale quickly, while thinking, _Accio Wand!_

I immediately stopped playing and turned around when I heard a gasp of surprise from the other side of the door and the sound of wood hitting wood. I put my piccolo back in my pocket and opened the door.

George was there, kneeling to pick up a wand. _My_ wand. He looked up at me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said as he straightened up and handed me my wand, which I put in my pocket with my piccolo. "You left your wand at the shop, so I decided to bring it to you before you left for patrol. Thought you might need it tonight."

"Thanks," I said quickly. I let him in. "Sorry, but I can't chat long. I'm running late, and I still have to fill Tobey's water bowl." He followed me into the kitchen. The bowl was sitting in the sink, where I had left it when I realized that I didn't know where my wand was.

"I – I wanted to ask you something, Ivy," he said, watching me from behind while I filled the bowl.

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Kailee Hunter?"

I tried not to hesitate with my answer. "I met her at that Quidditch match. I told Fred that, didn't he tell you?"

"Yeah, he told me. I just want to know the truth, is all."

I was horrified. How had he known I was lying? I quickly hid my surprise, picked up the now-full bowl, and began carefully carrying it back to my bedroom, where I kept Tobey's cage. He followed closely. "That was the truth, George."

"Well, I don't think it was."

Tobey hooted happily when she saw me finally enter the room with her water bowl. I set it down, and she began drinking. I stroked her feathers a few times before turning around and nearly running into George, who was standing right behind me, looking determined. I glared at him.

"You and I both know that isn't the truth, Ivy, and I just want to know what it really is."

"If you really have to know," I said, pushing past him and beginning to feel rather annoyed, "I went to primary school with her in America ages ago. She moved here the summer before she started secondary school."

"But her sister started at Hogwarts a couple years ahead of her, she would have been – "

"Has it ever occurred to you, George," I shouted suddenly, spinning around to face him, "that maybe it's none of your business?!" He stared at me, completely shocked at my outburst. I lowered my voice, mindful of the building's other tenants. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to Hogwarts before McGonagall notices how late I am! I trust you can show yourself out?" I asked curtly.

Then, without waiting for an answer, I Disapparated, leaving a hurt and confused George in my wake.

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since Albus had left the castle, and I had been stationed on the third floor of the castle with Remus. Time seemed to be passing unnaturally slowly, and Remus and I hadn't said much to each other. It was only the first week of June, and after doing quite a lot of research online in my own dimension, I was almost positive that the attack on Hogwarts wouldn't happen until the second week. Even so, I did my best to keep my guard up. 

But I wasn't thinking of Death Eaters as I walked with Remus, though. I was thinking of George. Ten minutes after arriving at Hogwarts, my annoyance at George's persistent questioning finally subsided, and it was quickly replaced by guilt. _I didn't have to snap at him_, I told myself, inwardly wincing as George's wounded eyes appeared in my mind yet again. _He just wanted to know the truth._

_But you can't tell him the truth_, said another voice in my head that sounded remarkably like my mother. _You promised Albus. You gave your word. It would put Her in danger, as well as six and a half billion Muggles._

_You think I don't know that? He just looked so hurt..._

_What do you expect? He knows you've been lying to him. He knows you're keeping other things from him._

My heart twisted. _He probably thinks I don't trust him._

_Then you should tell him you do,_ suggested the voice wisely.

_How am I supposed to that without telling him about the books?_

_There is always a way._

_He won't believe me. He won't believe I trust him if I won't tell him the truth._

The voice seemed to smile knowingly. _If he loves you, he will believe you._

_He's _not_ in love with me,_ I insisted.

It hummed strangely. _Nothing is terrible except fear itself,_ it quipped.

_Are you trying to say I'm afraid of loving him?_

_Of course not. I'm saying you're afraid of letting him love you._

Had it been corporeal, I would have strangled the voice. _I am _NOT_ afraid!_

The voice suddenly changed, now sounding like Kailee. _Then why don't you want him to love you?_

I was slightly taken aback at the sudden change of voice, but quickly recovered. _Because it would change Her timeline, and I promised Albus that I wouldn't let that happen!_

It laughed slightly. _You only agreed not to tell anyone about Her or the books. You never said anything about not changing Her timeline._

I frowned. Had I really? I tried to think back to the day I first met Albus. What had he said? 'The events in the fifth, and sixth, books cannot be known to anyone. Even me. You must not tell anyone about Mrs. Rowling's books.' That had been all he'd made Scott and I promise before sorting us.

_Whether I promised it or not, I don't want to change the books._

_Scott probably already has. Draco Malfoy getting beat up by a third year is bound to make it into the books._

_That wasn't – _I began, but the voice cut me off.

_You have changed the books as well, Ivy. You and your brother came to Hogwarts, the first Americans to ever transfer in, the Sorting Hat told you so itself! Remember those interviews when She said that Americans would never come to Hogwarts?_

I frowned. _Do I have to register as a Muggle citizen if I wasn't an adult when I came to England?_ I wondered suddenly. _Or did Aunt Becky have to do something about it?_

The voice, however, ignored the question. _You became good friends with Lee and the Weasley twins, and the Chasers. You replaced one of the twins on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You joined the DA. You battled in the Department of Mysteries. You joined the Order of the Phoenix. You kissed George last Christmas – _

_That didn't make it into the book!_ I interrupted suddenly. _Kailee hadn't known about it!_

It laughed. _Oh, but it did! Harry was there when you kissed George under the Makeout Mistletoe._

_That doesn't count! It was a spell and you know it!_

_Perhaps. But what about the kiss two Christmases ago?_ the voice said slyly. _You know something about his character changed after that Christmas._

_His father was – _

_– nearly killed by Nagini, yes,_ agreed the voice. _But the way she wrote him changed when you were included in the story. After Christmas Day in the book with you in it, there was suddenly a distinct difference between the twins that every reader could see. A lot of them probably linked you to it. Fan fiction writers all over the world probably started a new pairing: you and George._

I rubbed my forehead tiredly. _I am such a Mary-Sue..._

_Not to them you're not. To them, you're canon._

I sighed. _What is it you're trying to get at?_

It smirked. _The books don't matter anymore, don't you see? They're changing. It doesn't matter what you do or don't do anymore._

I was silent for a moment. _What about Her last chapter? She's already written it._

_It'll be changing just like the previous books are. You may very well have changed the ending. You may have changed who triumphs over the other, Harry or Voldemort._

I blanched. _I could have caused Harry's death?!_

_Or Voldemort's!_ it exclaimed defensively. _You don't know who was going to live._

I relaxed slightly. _Why then? Why would Albus risk such a thing by letting me come to Hogwarts?_

It chuckled. _Haven't you guessed it yet? After all we've talked about?_ I didn't respond. _You need to figure it out on your own, no matter how long it takes. If you remember,_ the voice changed to Albus's, _Miss Wolfe, everything happens for a reason._

I frowned. I'd heard that before. Albus hadn't said it, though, it had been that representative of the British Embassy, Mr. Dumb–

My thoughts stopped suddenly, and I felt quite appalled at myself for not realizing it before. It had been Albus! For some reason, I seemed to find the fact that I, a self-proclaimed obsessed _Harry Potter_ fan, didn't recognize Albus Dumbledore when he showed up at my house in America very funny. I laughed out loud at myself.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing and turned to look at Remus, the smile still on my face. "Nothing." Remus looked confused, but let it drop.

We were walking down an empty corridor. There was something I had been itching to try on Remus ever since I'd met him. Feeling particularly daring, I went for it.

"Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah?" Remus said absentmindedly. He then literally stopped in his tracks. "Wait, who told you – ?"

I grinned widely. "No one, really. I figured it out on my own."

"But how – ?"

"Fred and George told me about a map they'd found once. They often praise the great Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"How did you figure out I was Moony?"

"You're a werewolf, full moon, Moony. It's not really that hard for someone who knows you're a werewolf."

He laughed a bit. "I suppose it really isn't. How did they come by the map? I thought Filch confiscated it."

"They said they took it from Filch's office in their first year, and then gave it to Harry in their fifth."

"Ah. So that's how Harry got hold of it."

"So," I said, "if you're Moony, then who – "

Suddenly, just ahead of us, Ginny, Ron, and Neville came hurtling around a corner. All of them looked extremely relieved when they spotted us. I, however, felt sick when I saw them.

"What are you three doing out of bed?"

"Thank god we found you!" Ginny exclaimed, as they halted in front of us. "Malfoy let Death Eaters into the castle!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I wonder if you expected it would be that night. You probably did. But if you didn't, I hinted at it only once, did you catch it? _

Oh, and feel free to answer Ivy's question about whether minors automatically become citizens of Britain, because I don't know, and I can't find it anywhere.


	14. All Good Things

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II 

Chapter Fourteen 

_All Good Things..._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I can't figure out where the entrance to the Astronomy Tower is, so we're going to say it's on the third floor of the castle, even though it's probably on a higher floor. _

I've been arguing with myself over the title of this chapter and the next since before I posted chapter one of Part II. Many options have come to me since then, from very unoriginal things such as simply using JKR's chapter titles ("The Lightning-Struck Tower" and "The White Tomb"), to something about a frying pan. I hope you like the one I chose. 

wendystwin:_ Yay! You are my 30th reviewer! WOO! I haven't decided what I'm going to give you yet. Maybe some rum...I can't remember if you like rum. If you do, you can help my dad finish off a bottle of rum so I can use it for my pirate costume! ARR! Or, I can fill a jar with dirt!!! Then I can sing, "I got a jar of dirt!" Yeah... _

Vixen Hood:_ You think you know, eh? Tell me what you think. 'Course, I can't tell you if you're right or not, but I would like to know what you think. You know, the word "pompous" always makes me think of Percy. LOL. _

And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, and the chapter I've been dreading!

* * *

_**Author's Note Part II (09/25/07):** Edited because I feel like I had totally screwed this chapter up. I would also recommend rereading this if you've read it before. I've messed with the plot a little so it doesn't clash too much with JKR's plot in DH._

* * *

"What?" said Remus incredulously, and I just stared at them in shocked disbelief. I had been so sure that it wouldn't be until next week. 

"Honestly!" said Ron desperately. "We saw Malfoy come out of the Room of Requirement, but then as soon as he saw us, he threw some of Fred and George's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and everything went dark." He gave me an accusing look, and my shock disappeared for a moment. 

"Don't look at me," I said indignantly. "Malfoy's been banned from the shop since before school started, so I don't know how he got it." 

"Well, how he got it is not important," said Remus. He pulled out his wand and began sending Patronuses to alert the others. 

Suddenly, the shock returned in full force, and my hands started shaking. This is it. Albus Dumbledore would die tonight, and nothing anyone did could make any difference. 

I jumped when Remus put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Ivy, if you're not feeling up to this, you could go up to Gryffindor Tower." 

I took a deep breath and regained my composure. "No. I can do this." 

"Are you sure? No one will think any less of you." 

I whipped out my wand. "I'd rather go down fighting than hiding in a corner." I looked Remus in the eye. "I'm not a coward." 

"Remus!" I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall striding down the hall, followed closely by Bill, Tonks, and Flitwick. 

"We got your – " she stopped when she saw Ron, Ginny, and Neville. "What on Earth are you three doing out of bed? Fifty points from – " 

"There are Death Eaters in the castle, Professor!" Ginny burst out, before she could take any points from Gryffindor. 

At first, all four of them stared at her in disbelief. I nodded indiscreetly when McGonagall glanced at me for confirmation. She swallowed. "Ivy, please escort those three back to Gryffindor Tower. Go directly there and do not take any detours." I nodded in understanding. She looked around. "Where is Severus? Filius, please go fetch him." 

Flitwick scurried off, and I set off with Ron, Ginny, and Neville in the opposite direction toward the tower. However, I had barely taken three steps when I heard voices echoing from around the corner at the end of the corridor. One I recognized as Draco Malfoy's. 

"It's this way, you idiots!" said Malfoy's voice. 

"I hope we find some children wandering the corridors," said a raspy voice. 

They rounded the corner, and all around me, wands were raised. Time seemed to stop. They were here, and the odds were against me. Only one year of schooling against fully-trained Dark wizards. Who was I kidding? I had no chance. I hadn't had any Lucky Potion, like Ron, Ginny, and Neville. But I couldn't give up. I had to fight. If I did, maybe I could change things. Maybe Albus's life would be spared. I no longer cared about the plot of book six. Kailee was right. I couldn't let a stupid book get in the way of what I thought was right. Time resumed its normal pace, and I took a good look at the Death Eaters. 

In the lead was Malfoy, holding a shriveled thing that looked somewhat like an arm. _The Hand of Glory_, I thought. He looked surprised to see us. Behind him was a group of rather scary-looking Death Eaters. 

My hand tightened around my wand. I knew how to defend myself. I only had to stay alive long enough to make a difference. 

Suddenly, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, and Bill ran at the Death Eaters, wands held high. I followed suit. The Death Eaters met us about halfway, and then the spells started flying. After only a few minutes, I realized that the fight was going downhill. I saw Malfoy slip up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, followed by a couple more Death Eaters. Neville tried to go up after them, but got thrown back rather hard. There was a huge Death Eater in the middle of the fight, firing off random jinxes in every direction. I tried to Stun him, but got hit by a Jelly-Legs Jinx. As I was removing the jinx, I saw Snape running through the fight, toward the tower stairs. I desperately tried to hit him with a Trip Jinx, but missed, and he hurried up through the barrier. 

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late. I had not stopped him. Albus would be dead soon. I looked around. Bill had fallen, his face obviously torn up by Fenrir Greyback. I could see Neville was injured but still fighting. Everyone else looked relatively okay. None of the Death Eaters were paying much attention to me. I was still sitting on the ground after being hit by the Jelly-Legs Jinx. 

Just as I had gotten to my feet, the big Death Eater shouted a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in. I covered my head with my arms. A rather large rock hit me and I fell again. I pushed myself up just in time to see Snape and Malfoy come down the stairs. No one stopped them. No one knew. Only I did. Luckily, I was still able to walk, so I began running after them. 

And I was running, faster than I ever thought I could, taking every shortcut I knew, trying to get ahead of the escaping Death Eaters. When I reached the ground floor, I continued running, knowing they would try to leave by the front doors. Finally, I burst out of a tapestry into a corridor, where a bunch of Hufflepuffs stood in their pajamas. 

"GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOM!" I shouted, knocking two boys aside as I ran through the students. 

"Ivy, wait!" 

I glanced over my shoulder. Kailee was running after me, wearing a dressing gown and slippers. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "Go back, there's Death Eaters in the castle!" 

She didn't stop or turn around, but pulled out her own wand. "I want to fight too." 

"Fine," I said, not feeling like arguing. "Your choice, but I sure hope you're ready." Together we ran down another staircase. I jumped the last three stairs and landed on the flagstones of the entrance hall. I slid a little on smears of blood as I came to a halt halfway to the oak doors, which had been blasted open, presumably by Snape. 

"Ivy!" I spun around to see Scott, also in his pajamas, standing near the entrance to the dungeons. "Why did Snape just run by?" 

Before I could say anything, I heard the rushing noise of a spell and immediately ducked. Purple light flew right over my head. The huge blonde Death Eater who had been firing off random jinxes was coming down the grand marble staircase. "Get the students out of the hall!" I ordered Kailee. "_Stupefy!_" 

He dodged the Stunner and sent a jinx at me. I managed to get a shield up, and the spell rebounded and hit the Gryffindor hourglass. It shattered, sending red rubies everywhere. I hit Blondie with a Trip Jinx, and he fell down the rest of the stairs. He got up surprisingly fast. 

Harry suddenly appeared in the hall, and Blondie aimed a curse at him. "Watch it, Harry!" I called. He ducked as he ran by, narrowly missing various spells thrown at him by the Death Eater. "Hey!" I exclaimed, then threw another Stunner at Blondie. He dodged it again and hit me with a spell that picked me up and threw me into the wall beside the double doors that led to the Great Hall. 

I landed hard on my right shoulder. I saw the huge blonde guy run outside, followed closely by two shorter people who I guessed were Amycus and Alecto. I pushed myself up, gasping in pain as I put my weight on my arm. I carefully stood up and realized I had lost my wand. 

"Ivy!" Kailee was hurrying over. "Are you all right?" 

"Think that one shares spells with Bellatrix Lestrange." I spotted my wand and picked it up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." 

I listened carefully for a moment. Then, suddenly echoing through the open front doors: "DON'T CALL ME COWARD!" 

Kailee gasped and turned toward the doors. "Blimey, was that Snape?" 

I nodded. "Yup." I wandered away, toward the shattered Gryffindor hourglass. I stared down at the Gryffindor rubies that lay scattered on the flagstone floor, suddenly amazed at the symbolism and foreshadowing. Without Albus, relationships would fall apart, and little could be done, even with magic, to repair those bonds. No matter how tirelessly he had worked to create such bonds, it was all just going to fall apart in the end. I picked up one of the rubies, tossed it into the air and caught it, and then pocketed it. 

"Ivy?" I turned. Kailee was watching me curiously. "What's happened?" 

Over her shoulder, I saw students making their way into the hall and out onto the grounds. Scott caught my eye briefly as he left. I looked away guiltily, some part of me wishing I could prepare him for what he would find on the grounds. But there was no easy way to say it. 

"Snape killed Dumbledore," I told Kailee abruptly. Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes went wide. "You'll find his – his body outside. I can't – I can't stay here for this. Once was enough." I sighed, glancing at the oak doors. "Do me a favor, will you?" 

"Sure," Kailee said, still looking shocked. 

"You'll find Ginny and Harry outside. Ask them to tell McGonagall that I know what's happened and I'm not sticking around." She nodded. "Well, I'm going home. I'll see you in a few days at the funeral. Oh," I added suddenly, just remembering, "if your parents try to take you home, tell them you'll be fine until you go home on the train." I headed for the door, and Kailee followed. I didn't say anything until we got outside. A bunch of people, including Hagrid, who towered over everyone else, were standing in a group beneath what had to be the Astronomy Tower. "See you, Kailee." She nodded distractedly and headed for the crowd around Albus's body. 

I walked deliberately toward the school gates, which were wide open, trying to ignore the shouts and wails, the sounds of sorrow. For some reason, I couldn't cry. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but I just needed to get away from Hogwarts. Just as I reached the front gates, Fawkes's lament echoed across the school grounds. I paused in pushing open the gates as my eyes filled with tears. I looked back at the castle. 

"Goodbye, Albus," I whispered, before Apparating away.

* * *

I was standing in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Diagon Alley was deserted, peaceful, almost innocent. 

_They have to know,_ I reasoned with myself. I tapped the door, which would only open for employees, with my wand, and it swung open. I hurried inside, shut the door, and locked it again. The shop was predictably dark, but a dim light was shining under the door to the twins' apartment, where I had never been. Throwing all caution to the wind, I put away my wand and went upstairs. 

The landing opened onto a short hallway, leading to three doors. The nearest one stood open, spilling light into the hall. I heard one of the twins muttering something about a blueberry. I went to the door and stopped in the doorway. 

It was a kitchen. George was sitting at a small table with his back to me, wearing his pajamas. He didn't notice me, but scribbled something out on a piece of parchment he was writing on. 

"Bugger," he muttered to himself, "that'd melt the cauldron." 

I glanced at my watch. Just after one in the morning. "Morning, George," I said. 

"Ivy!" He spun around, startled. "What are you – ?" He stopped and stared at me, shock quickly turning to horror. "What _happened_ to you?" 

I glanced down at myself. I was surprised to notice that my robes were torn in some places and were dusty from when the ceiling had collapsed, and there was a cut on my right shoulder that was still bleeding a little. My hand went to my chest, and I sighed in relief when I felt my locket there, still under my robes. I laughed slightly. "I must look a mess..." 

"A _mess_?" he repeated incredulously. He shook his head and stood up. "Sit," he ordered, steering me into his chair. "I'll go wake Fred – " 

"Please don't," I said suddenly, and George stopped halfway to the door, looking back at me in concern. "Let him sleep. I'm all right, look." I took out my wand and aimed it at the cut. "_Episkey_." My shoulder felt hot, then cold, and I watched as the cut healed itself in seconds. "_Tergeo_." The blood disappeared, along with some of the dust on my robe. I looked up at George. He looked pale, but I wasn't sure if it was just the effect of the candlelight on his face, or something else. 

"Do you want anything?" he asked. "Tea? Butterbeer? I think we've got some firewhisky." 

I was tempted for a moment to accept the firewhisky and get drunk off my ass, but decided against it. "Butterbeer's fine." 

He grabbed two butterbeers from a cupboard and handed me one. I opened it while George drew up a chair and sat next to me. "What happened, Ivy?" 

I looked away for a moment and took a long drink, not knowing where to start. I sighed and looked at him. "Dumbledore's dead." 

He frowned. "What?" 

"He's dead," I repeated. "Albus Dumbledore is dead." 

He stared at me for a moment. Then he smiled slightly. "You're joking." 

"Of course I'm not joking!" I snapped. "He's dead, all right? I saw – I saw him – saw his..." My voice dropped to a whisper and I looked away. I had not seen his body, I had not cared to look. But I could see it very clearly in my mind. Dumbledore lying there, broken, surrounded by students. Harry kneeling at his side, clutching the message from R.A.B. in his hand. Hagrid denying the truth, Fang howling, Fawkes's song of sorrow echoing in the night... 

I drew a shaky breath and looked at George. He wasn't looking at me. He had put down his bottle of butterbeer and crossed his arms, staring toward the door to the hall, not really seeing it. The horrible feeling of guilt that had disappeared earlier when Ron, Ginny, and Neville had appeared in the hall returned, and my eyes filled with tears. "Oh, George," I whispered. "I'm so sorry..." 

"Don't," he said abruptly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for." 

I shook my head, wiping at my eyes. "I – I shouldn't have yelled at you when you – when you asked about Kailee." 

"I shouldn't've asked. You made it quite clear that it wasn't my business." 

"I want to tell you," I said, looking at him with wide eyes. I was desperate for him to understand. 

"Then why don't you?" He looked hurt. "Don't you trust me?" 

"With my life," I said firmly, without hesitation. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "If I could, you'd be the first one I'd tell. But I promised Albus I wouldn't tell anyone. If someone else found out, someone in league with Voldemort...You would be in danger, along with billions of Muggles. I don't want to put anyone else in danger. Scott knows, and he's in Slytherin, and probably a prime target for Death Eater recruitment..." My eyes filled with more tears as I said this, having only just realized how much danger my little brother was in. 

George sat up suddenly and grasped my hand. "He'll be fine, Ivy." 

I shook my head and wiped at my eyes again. "You don't – This is really big. If Voldemort found out..." I sighed, immensely relieved that Snape didn't know. I bit my lip. _Should I even be telling him this much?_ I wondered to myself. 

He squeezed my hand, and I suddenly realized he was still holding it. "So there's a lot more to this than just how exactly you know Kailee?" 

I nodded. "A _lot_ more. It still seems impossible, but it's true, it's all true." I grinned randomly, thinking of the _Harry Potter_ books. 

He laughed a little. "The more you say, the more I want to know." 

_That's exactly what got me obsessed,_ I thought. "I will tell you eventually, you know. After Voldemort's gone for good and the war's over." A possibility suddenly came to mind and my smile faded. "And – and if I can't tell you, Kailee will." 

By the look on his face, I could tell he knew exactly what I meant. Many more people were going to die, after all, and if I was going to be one of them, Kailee would have to be the one to tell him. I made a mental note to talk to her about it when I saw her next. 

I yawned, exhaustion sweeping over me. Book six was almost over. This thought brought an unusual amount of relief. I felt ready to sleep for a week. George smiled slightly. "Come on, I'll take you home." 

He put a jacket on over his pajamas, and after leaving a note for Fred explaining where he'd gone, I Apparated with George into my apartment. I lost my balance a little and stumbled into George, who grasped my shoulders to keep me from falling. "All right?" 

I nodded. "Yeah." My face felt very hot. "I – I guess I'm more tired than I thought." 

He smirked. "You look it. Get some sleep. You don't have to come in to work tomorrow." 

"Thanks," I said gratefully. 

"G'night," he said. He let go of my arms to Disapparate. 

I bit my lip, and making a quick decision, threw my arms around him and kissed him. He responded almost immediately, his arms wrapping around my waist. I pulled away after a moment. He looked rather dazed. 

"Not that I'm complaining," he said quietly, "but what was that for?" 

"I love you and I'm an idiot," I said, and his mouth fell open slightly. "If I had died tonight, I would've regretted never giving us a chance. And – and I love you, George," I finished lamely. He looked thoroughly astonished. I laughed nervously. "Jeeze, George, say something!" 

He grinned, and his fingers brushed along my cheek. "I love you too." 

He kissed me then, and in that brief moment, I was happier than I had been in more than two years.

* * *

_**Author's Note Part I:** Wow, that was sappy. And I like sap, that's where maple syrup comes from! Darn, now I'm hungry! I had better get a lot of reviews for this chapter, since I nearly didn't get Ivy and George together. You Ivy/George shippers are very lucky. _

**Part II:** I think I might edit chapter fifteen as well. I probably will. Yeah. If you're interested, my rant about _Deathly Hallows_ will be on my LiveJournal (see my author's page for the address) as soon as I'm done editing. Perhaps sooner, if I decide I need a break. And I probably will. I don't know when I'm going to get Part III out. I still need to think a few things through for it (JKR's plans have changed quite a bit of my hopeful plans). So, keep an eye out for chapter fifteen's edit. That will be out before Part III. 


	15. Must Come to an End

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Chapter Fifteen

_...Must Come to an End_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Last chapter of Part II! Aw, now I'm sad, cause I won't be able to write Part III until book seven, since I want to be as accurate as possible when I write it. Also, this chapter and the previous one are subject to change once book seven comes out. I'll let you know if I change anything big, of course, since I'm such a nice person. _

_Also, because book seven is not yet published, you won't be getting a preview of part three. I will, however, write the preview as soon as JKR publishes the last book. Ah! It will be many months before the seventh book! (begins to cry) I want that book! And I am SO tired of calling it 'book seven' and 'the seventh book.' I would rather know the title before the release date (which is RUMORED, as in don't take my word for it, to be July 7, 2007). _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot! (hugs reviewers) _

_Okay, I have two things to ask you lot. First: Has anyone heard JKR mention anything about Peter Pettigrew still being in debt to Harry? I haven't seen anything about it anywhere, and as far as I know, Pettigrew hasn't yet repaid that debt. I hope JKR hasn't forgotten about it. _

_The second thing is something from an interview with JKR ages ago, around the release of the fourth book. She said that someone unexpected would help Harry defeat Voldemort in his seventh year. In _A Miracle _(the original version of this fic), I had my character tell Harry that that person would be Draco Malfoy. It was probably just fan speculation, but I can't remember for sure, it was so long ago. Have any of you heard that 'someone unexpected' bit, either recently or back then? Or did I just make it up and now I just think it was an official statement? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Disney's _The Little Mermaid_, nor do I really want to. I'd much rather own _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Which I don't own. _

wendystwin: _I love driving you insane, Kaylin. You really need to read the rest of the books so you can come with me to the midnight release party for the seventh book! We can dress up and everything, and then we can stay up all night reading the book! WOO! _

Amarthiel: _You're talking about Justin, right? Yeah, I never really liked him much either. And I wrote him!_

* * *

_**Author's Note Part II (10/16/08):**__ I've edited the first four paragraphs. A bit random isn't it? Hahaha. Anyway, it's nothing extremely important. I'll probably edit this again at some point, but at the moment, I don't foresee any wild plot changes that would affect Parts I and II._

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable, not wanting to move. Very reluctantly, I opened my eyes.

Sunlight was pouring in through the open window, and it looked far too bright for it to still be morning. I looked at the clock and saw I was right: It was already half-past noon. Wondering how I could have slept so late, I rolled over, yawning.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw George lying on top of the covers next to me, before I remembered last night. George had agreed to stay the night with me when I'd asked, and after I'd taken a quick shower, we'd done nothing more than sleep. I smiled as I watched George sleep. _I love him!_ I thought excitedly. Kailee – her clone, anyway – must be getting ready to say 'I told you so'.

The doorbell rang suddenly, shocking me out of my thoughts. George didn't wake up, so I carefully crawled out of bed and headed for the front door, grabbing my dressing gown on the way. I wondered who it could be. It was probably Fred, wondering why George had never come home. I pulled the door open and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin standing there. McGonagall looked very grim and Remus was looking more worn out than usual.

"Afternoon, Remus, Professor," I said, and gestured for them to come in. "Or is that Headmistress now?"

Remus looked slightly surprised, and McGonagall removed her cloak while I closed the door. "So you know, then?" she asked.

I snorted. "I wish I didn't. So that's what you guys're here about, then?" I asked as I led them into the sitting room. We sat together on the couch facing the fireplace.

"I thought you might already know," she said, "so no, that is not why we're here."

"We want to know what happened after you left the battle to chase the escaping Death Eaters," explained Remus.

"Not much, really." I stared into the empty fireplace. "I ran into Kailee Hunter as she was leaving the kitchens, and she insisted on fighting with me. I knew there were two more behind me, so we waited in the entrance hall for them to come down the stairs. When they did, Kailee Stunned one, but I wasn't fast enough, and the other hit me with a Cruciatus Curse. Kailee Stunned the one casting it." I frowned as the thought of Neville Longbottom's parents suddenly appeared in my mind. Kailee might've saved my sanity. "I was thinking, Professor – "

"Minerva is fine, Ivy," she interrupted with a small smile.

I looked up at her and returned the smile. "All right, Minerva. Well, I think that, if she doesn't have any other plans after leaving school, Kailee should be invited to join the Order."

Professor – I mean, Minerva, didn't say anything for a moment. "Is she the other one?"

I frowned. "Other...?"

"Albus once hinted that there was another student who knew about Miss Rowling."

I glanced frantically at Remus, who laughed slightly. "Don't worry, Ivy. Minerva has told me about those Muggle books, and I have promised not to repeat a word."

I nodded hesitantly. Though I trusted Remus, I was still worried about what might happen if it got around to Voldemort. "Well," I continued, "Kailee does know about the books. It's a long story that I won't bother going into right now, but she knows much less than Scott and I do."

"Well, if you think the Order would benefit from Hunter, then you may invite her yourself next time you see her. I assume you will be at the funeral?"

I nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Yeah."

"Also, Ivy, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to resume your post on Hogwarts grounds."

I shook my head. "Even if I was, I wouldn't waste my time. Nothing else is going to happen, at least until after the funeral. Trust me."

Then George walked out of the bedroom, his hair mussed from sleep. Professor – Minerva, Remus, and I stared at him. "Ivy," he said tiredly, "who are you – ?"

He froze when he noticed I was sitting next to Minerva and Remus. He apparently realized what it must have looked like, him coming out of my bedroom. Slowly, and looking quite embarrassed, he awkwardly backed into the bedroom and closed the door. I resisted the urge to laugh at his bright red face.

I turned back to the others. Minerva was looking at me curiously, and Remus was giving me a very wolfish smirk. I blushed a bit. "He just slept here last night," I explained quickly, "that's all." Minerva nodded, but Remus didn't look convinced. I suddenly thought of all the Marauder-era fan fiction I used to read before I came to England. Then, wondering where on Earth that had come from, I shook it off.

Minerva stood up. "We need to be getting back to Hogwarts," she said, and Remus stood as well. "The funeral will be on Saturday at ten o'clock, by the lake. I trust you'll tell Weasley?"

I nodded. "Of course." They started for the door. "Oh, Remus?" He turned back, and I glanced back to the bedroom door, wondering if George was listening in. "I saw Greyback attack Bill, how is he?"

He sighed. "He's doing fine, though his wounds will never completely heal. Because Greyback had not been transformed at the time, we don't know what the aftereffects will be."

I nodded, and after I bid them goodbye, they left.

* * *

Saturday seemed to come too soon. It was a warm, beautiful summer's day. Chairs had been set up in rows, with an aisle down the center, on the east side of the castle. The chairs all faced a marble table. _The same table that Albus's body will rest on forever_, I thought, and shivered, despite the warmth of the day.

I was sitting stiffly in my chair next to George. Lee was on my other side with Aunt Becky. The twins were wearing black dragon skin jackets, and I had bought new black dress robes (I had politely declined the twins' offer to get me dragon skin dress robes) the previous day. Remus and Tonks were in the row ahead of us, and I smiled when I saw that they were holding hands, as George and I were.

The students had begun filling up their seats. I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione filing into a row. I spotted Scott a little father back, sitting with two Slytherins and three or four Ravenclaws. Katie, who had returned to Hogwarts near the end of April, was sitting with a few other seventh year Gryffindors. I glared as Dolores Umbridge walked past with a very unconvincing expression of grief.

Then I heard strange music, and it took me a moment to remember that it was the merpeople's singing. I could not see the lake from where I was sitting, but I could in my mind's eye. Of course, I had never seen a real merperson, so the ones in my head all looked like the merpeople from Disney's _The Little Mermaid_.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's about time you two got together," a familiar voice said in my ear. I turned around to see Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and an attractive man that I didn't know, all smiling broadly at George and I. We smiled at them to confirm their statement, but the smile promptly fell from my face when I saw Hagrid walking up the center aisle, crying silently.

He was carrying a bundle wrapped in purple velvet and dotted with gold stars. Albus's body. I was glad he was wrapped in the velvet; I did not want to see what I had failed to prevent. I took a shuddering breath and looked down at my lap. Reading about it and actually being there are two completely different things. I felt George squeeze my hand tighter, but I didn't look up until the mermaid's singing stopped.

At the front, a small man was now standing in front of the stone table that the velvet bundle was lying on. I didn't listen to everything he was saying, but I did hear things like "nobility of spirit," "intellectual contribution," and "greatness of heart." Though these things were true of Albus, it didn't mean much. _'Nitwit, oddment, blubber, and tweak' is much more fitting_, I thought with a smile, knowing I was mirroring Harry's thoughts.

The man's speech dragged on and on, and I hardly paid any attention. I did not need some strange man to tell me that Albus Dumbledore had been a great man and an even better wizard. I knew that.

I suddenly noticed the little man had stopped speaking and had taken his seat. For a moment, it was silent.

Then several people screamed. I hardly reacted at all, and just smiled sadly, watching as bright white flames erupted around Albus's body. They rose up higher and higher, and the white smoke danced above, making strange shapes. I choked back a sob when I saw a phoenix-like shape fly up into the sky.

_His soul_, I thought as I watched it disappear, _just like his Patronus_.

Then the fire vanished, leaving behind a white marble tomb that encased Albus's body.

Then more people screamed (I gasped this time) as a shower of arrows fell just short of the crowd. I twisted around in alarm in time to see the centaurs disappear into the Dark Forest. _Their tribute_, I reminded myself.

Once everyone realized the ceremony was over, they began to stand up and break into quiet conversation. Lee, the twins, the Chasers, the man I didn't know, and I gathered near the edge of the forest. None of us said anything for a moment, and then Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all hugged me at the same time. I suddenly realized all four of us were crying silently.

"Um...Katie?"

The three of them let go of me and turned around, and I noticed that Kailee was standing behind Katie. Kailee's face was still wet with tears, though she was no longer crying, and she looked very nervous. I smiled at her, but she didn't seem to notice; she was focused on Katie, who looked quite apprehensive.

"Listen, Katie...all of you," she added, looking around at Alicia, Angelina, Lee, and the twins. "I know we weren't exactly on very good terms while at school...But I was hoping, now, that we could possibly...hopefully...start over?"

Kailee's eyes were wide and hopeful as she watched her former friends share a look. Katie looked particularly skeptical.

"Come on, guys," I said, striding over to Kailee and draping a friendly arm around her shoulder. "If I've learned anything from Albus, it's that everyone deserves a chance, even if..." I faltered, and glanced briefly at the White Tomb. "...Even if it turns out to not have been such a great idea."

For a moment, no one said anything, and I began to worry that they might turn her down. They were all my friends, and it wouldn't be good if six of them weren't on speaking terms the seventh. I prayed to whoever was listening that this wasn't the Gryffindor Hourglass Foreshadowing come true.

George finally stepped forward, grinning. He grabbed Kailee's hand and shook it vigorously. "George Weasley!" he said, as if he had just met her.

I sighed in relief, and Kailee laughed in the same manner. "Kailee Hunter," she said, and the rest of them began to grin.

Fred elbowed George out of the way and shook Kailee's hand just as vigorously. "Fred Weasley!"

Lee then pushed Fred out of the way and shook her hand. "Lee Jordan!" He lowered his voice and pointed at Angelina. "Do you think you can get that girl there to go out with me?"

Kailee and I both giggled as Angelina pulled Lee away from Kailee, looking half-annoyed and half-amused. "I'm Angelina Johnson. Ignore Lee, he asks me every year, even though I always say no."

"Hey, Angie – "

She glared at him. "No!" I laughed along with the others, and then Alicia took her turn.

"Alicia Spinnet."

She stepped aside, and the man I had noticed before stepped forward. "Oliver Wood," he said, and I had to stop myself from laughing when I realized who he was. Sean Biggerstaff really doesn't do Oliver justice!

I moved away from Kailee when Katie stepped forward. She hesitated for a moment, then stuck out her hand with a half-smile on her face. "Katie Bell."

All of the former Gryffindors launched into conversation with Kailee, catching up with each other. Oliver and I watched on, smiling. After a moment, I turned to Oliver.

"So you're Oliver Wood, then?" I asked, and he nodded. I held out my hand. "Ivy Wolfe. That lot's told me a lot about you."

He frowned as he shook my hand. "Weren't you – ?"

" – in the _Daily Prophet_ multiple times in the past two years?" I smirked. "Yeah, that's me."

"I was actually going to say, weren't you the one who replaced one of the twins as a Beater last year?"

"Oh. Yeah that was me too." I glanced around and noticed that Scott had left. "It was nice to meet you, but I have to talk to my brother before he gets on the train." I shook his hand once more and hurried off to find Scott. I caught up to him about halfway back to the castle. He was walking with the kids he'd been sitting with at the funeral. When I called out to him, he sent them on ahead.

"Will Hogwarts reopen next year?" Scott asked hopefully, after a short silence.

I sighed. "I wish I knew. The school governors have to discuss it or something. The sixth book ended a few minutes ago, so I don't know the future anymore." I hesitated. "But even if Hogwarts does reopen...you won't be coming back."

He stared at me. "What? Why?"

"It's not safe here anymore, Scott." He began to look angry. "Aunt Becky won't let you either. In a few weeks, I'm taking you back to the States."

He glared. "Why can't I fight with you?"

My heart twisted at the thought of him fighting in the war. I grabbed his shoulders. "Because I won't be able to stand it if I loose you too!" The anger disappeared and was replaced by a strange sort of sadness I never would have expected to see in his eyes. "I'm almost positive we'll both be targeted by Voldemort, especially now that Snape has revealed his true colors. No one knows why Albus let us come to Hogwarts, and Voldemort will no doubt want to know."

He frowned. "So...that's why you didn't want Dumbledore to tell Snape – " I shushed him harshly, looking around for eavesdroppers. He swallowed. "So that's why?"

I nodded. "If Voldemort knew, the lives of six and a half billion Muggles would all be in danger. Including Her."

Scott nodded slowly and looked down. "So, you'll be fighting here?"

"Yeah."

For a second, neither of us said anything. Then Scott suddenly hugged me tightly. "Be careful, Ivy."

Shocked at the uncharacteristic display of affection from my brother, it was a moment before I returned the hug. "I will." He pulled away, and I forced what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Now go on, before you miss the train." He waved, acting like his old self, and hurried off for the castle. I watched him go.

"Scott never really struck me as the hugging type."

I jumped, and turned to find Kailee smiling at me. The others were still talking. I nodded. "Last time we hugged like that was the day he started preschool." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and smiled to myself as I remembered that day. Scott had been absolutely terrified on his first day of school, and I had given him a hug. It had been the last time we had really been close, until Mom and Dad died.

"You knew this was coming," Kailee whispered suddenly, and I looked at her. "Didn't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I tried to stop Snape. I tried to hit him with a Trip Jinx, but I missed. If I hadn't missed, maybe Albus would still be – " I stopped abruptly and tried not to think about it.

Kailee put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, Ivy."

I shrugged. If it was anyone's fault, it was Voldemort's, of course. But still...I had known for almost two years that Snape would kill Albus, but I couldn't tell a soul; I had promised that I wouldn't. I decided to change the subject.

"Got any plans now that you're done with school?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I originally wanted to be a Healer at St. Mungo's with me sister, but now...I kinda wanna fight the good fight, you know? With you."

I grinned broadly. "I was hoping you'd say that. I talked to McGonagall on Thursday, and she said you can join the Order of the Phoenix if you want."

She looked confused. "What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

I looked around to make sure no one was listening in, and then lowered my voice. "During Voldemort's first rise to power in the 70's, Albus gathered a group of people, wizards and Squibs alike, to fight against him. Original members whose names you would know would be James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, etcetera. Anyway, they disbanded after Voldemort was defeated. They reformed again at the end of Harry's fourth year – your fifth – and I joined last year after the Ministry battle. That's why I've been patrolling Hogwarts with the Aurors, though I've never been trained as one."

"Oh."

"So do you want to join? It'll be just like high school! Except more dangerous." I considered this. "Nah, it's just as dangerous."

She looked confused for a second, then shook it off. "Yeah, all right, I'll join."

I smiled. "Great."

"Hey, Kailee." Katie had appeared at our side, followed by the Angelina and Alicia. The boys were still talking, probably about Quidditch (like all boys do). "Sit with me on the train?"

Kailee smiled. "Sure. We should get going." She hugged me quickly. "See you, Ivy."

"Send me an owl when you get home," I told her. Death Eaters could still attack the train, you know, and I wanted to know that she was all right.

"I will."

"We'll walk with you back to the school," offered Angelina. "Are you coming, Ivy?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to wait for George." I hugged the three Chasers. "I'll see you all soon."

They headed off, and on the path to the gate I could see the 'horseless' black carriages which were beginning to take students to Hogsmeade station. I wondered darkly how much longer I wouldn't be able to see the thestrals. I supposed it didn't count that I had read Albus's death and seen his dead body. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I turned to face the White Tomb.

_I don't know why you let me attend Hogwarts, Albus_, I thought to myself, _but I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you from regretting it._

I smiled at the tomb and wiped away a single tear. Then I walked away to spend my one last golden day of peace with Lee, Fred, and George.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I almost waited another day to post this. The less time between finishing this story and the release of the seventh book the better, you know? _

_I know Alicia, Angelina, and Oliver weren't mentioned in the books as being at the funeral, but I felt like I hadn't mentioned the girls enough throughout Part II. As for Oliver...Well, I just like him. He's cool and all Quidditch-obsessed. Hehehe. _

_You know what? I lied. This is not the last chapter of Part II. I just had an idea for a short epilogue which will make me feel like I have some sort of idea about the beginning of Part III. It's only for my own peace of mind. And for your enjoyment, of course. Review, and I'll post it. _

_Find me a Reading Rainbow quote, and I'll give you a cookie! One hint: It's not where you usually look (like, in the story)._


	16. Epilogue

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

Epilogue

_The Disappearance_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This epilogue takes place in America in June of 2007, in Ivy's home dimension. Witch Kailee and her sister Skie are never mentioned in any of the _Harry Potter _books. I'm also using the RUMORED (again, don't take my word for it) book seven release date, July 7, 2007 (07-07-07!). This I will change if the official date is different. _

_And I've just realized, no one tried to guess at where Ivy got Tobey's (her owl, remember) name! Well, jeeze, if you're all really that stumped, you'll find out in Part III. _

_Do you ever wonder why Harry bothers with summoning his broom in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament? Why doesn't he just summon the egg? I suppose it would make for a rather short chapter. But still, summoning the egg would be so much easier. _

_Yay for my reviewers, who have surpassed the amount of reviews I had for Part I! Hugs and six-packs of butterbeer for you all! _

wendystwin: _Sleeping is all that happened, darn it! (shakes fist at you) But I love you anyway. _

romancejunkie: _'Oh wondrous one'? (blushes) Aw, shucks! _

_That's all for now. Read on!_

* * *

Clover Maxwell was very proud of herself. After nearly a year of saving, she was finally able to purchase her first apartment. And even better, one of her best friends, Ivy Wolfe, would soon be returning to America after almost a year in England.

Clover had been very surprised to find out that Ivy was _the_ Ivy Wolfe, from the _Harry Potter_ books. Before Ivy told them, Clover had heard about the character from Kailee, who had often gone on and on about how similar the character was to their best friend.

After much nagging from Kailee, and Ivy herself, she began reading _Harry Potter_ after Ivy returned to England to fight in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Clover wasn't quite as obsessed with the books as Ivy was, and Kailee had become, but they were great books, and she often wondered why she hadn't started reading them before.

Clover had finished _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ last May. She remembered fondly Ivy's first scene.

_"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks. _

_"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically. Lee was accompanied by a girl with dark red hair and light grey eyes, and a boy with black hair and hazel eyes. The girl seemed to be Lee's age, and the boy seemed a few years younger. "Is that your dog?" he asked, gesturing to the black dog that was sniffing Sirius. _

_"No," said the girl, "he's mine." She held out her hand. "Ivy Wolfe. This is my brother Scott." She had a definite American accent, and Harry was reminded of the Americans he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup. _

_He shook her hand. "Harry Potter. Are you American?" _

_Ivy smirked. "Yeah. Accent's a dead giveaway, huh?" _

_Harry laughed. "Yeah." _

_"Lee told me you're in Gryffindor." He nodded. "Me too, seventh year. Scott's a second year in Slytherin." Harry noticed Sirius look from Ivy to Scott curiously. _

_"I hate to interrupt," said Lee, "but we should go claim our compartment, before someone takes it. See you at school, Harry." _

_"Nice meeting you, Harry," Ivy said, waving as they walked away._

Clover then remembered Ivy's sudden appearance in the boys' dorms after Harry'd had the vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake. Kailee told her that she was sure that the snake was Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

_"What's going on?" Ivy demanded when she entered the room, holding her wand high and looking panicky. _

_"Harry had a nightmare," said Seamus. _

_"It was NOT a nightmare!" Harry said loudly, wiping his mouth on his pajamas. "I'm fine! We need to find Mr. Weasley!" _

_Ivy looked slightly shocked, but then hid it quickly. "You're not doing anything," she said, heading for his bed. "_Evanesco_." The vomit vanished. "You need to relax. Neville's gone for Professor McGonagall."_

Ivy didn't show up in the sixth book as much, since she had left school. After she returned from her trip to America, Ivy had taken a job in the Weasley twins' joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ivy had also joined the Order of the Phoenix, the group of wizards that fought against Voldemort. Clover was almost finished with the sixth book, _the Half-Blood Prince_. She was on page 595, one page before Dumbledore's death (which was on page 596, as Kailee often told her).

It was June 4, and in about a month, on July 7, 2007, the seventh and final book would be released. Kailee wanted Clover to finish the books before then, so they could go to the midnight release party at Barnes and Noble and then stay up till all hours of the night reading it. And so they were, at nearly midnight in Clover's apartment, trying to finish book six. Clover was reading aloud.

_"We've got a problem, Snape," said the lumpy Amycus, whose eyes and wand were fixed alike upon Dumbledore, "the boy doesn't seem able – " _

_But someone else has spoken Snape's name, quite softly. _

_"Severus..."_

"You know Ivy heard that when she was in the Department of Mysteries?" interrupted Kailee suddenly. "She said it was the scariest thing she had ever heard."

Clover looked up from the book. "I know that, Kai, I was there when she told us." She continued reading.

_The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading._

"That wasn't the first time!"

Clover looked up again, annoyed. "Do you want me to finish this by next month?"

Kailee looked sheepish, and Clover continued.

_Snape said nothing, but walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. _

_Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. _

_"Severus...please..." _

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. _

_"_Avada Kedavra!_" _

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest._

Kailee's shriek, of course, was unavoidable. "That BAST– "

Clover looked up when Kailee didn't finish her sentence, and got quite a shock. Kailee was gone. She put down the book. "Kailee?" Clover's voice echoed in the empty room. She stood up. "Come on, Kailee, this isn't funny!" But it was no use.

Kailee Hunter had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Yay for cliffhangers! Bet you didn't see that coming. Or maybe you did, if you have a good eye and an even better memory. You will understand the significance of this epilogue in Part III. _

_I apologize for what were probably very terrible rewrites of parts of the fifth book. Nothing can compare, of course, to JKR's masterpiece. _

_Well, that's it, until book seven is published. Between now and then, I will be editing Part I, and maybe Part II, if I get to it. See you! Oh, and here's to hoping the Weasley twins survive book seven!_


	17. PART III IS COMING!

An Unfortunate Miracle: Part II

PART III IS COMING!

* * *

That's right, you read the chapter title right! Part III of _An Unfortunate Miracle_ is set for release on Harry Potter Day, 2007!

Are you all excited? I know Kaylin is. She's been trying to get answers about it out of me since the end of Part II. I've told her a few things, but my silly Kaylin has managed to forget everything that's crucial to the plot. Oh well. I heart her anyway.

Please note that I've made plot-related changes to Parts I & II. The biggest changes are to chapter one of Part I and chapter fourteen of Part II. Other chapters have been edited as well, but only those two chapters are important enough to reread. _**I SUGGEST READING AND REMEMBERING CHAPTER ONE OF PART I!**_ It's so important, I've put the suggestion in bold, italic capitals. I can't tell you why it's so important, but in the end, you'll understand (yes, the foreshadowing gnome has been to visit me recently). In chapter fourteen, I rewrote the Battle of the Tower scene. You might want to reread that, because Kailee ends up not catching the Carrows. The scene with Ivy and George was also rewritten, but not in a terribly important way.

I've changed Ivy's wand wood (yes, again) from cedar to ash to match her birthday, February 28th. Length and composition (fourteen inches, unicorn hair) have been kept the same. Don't worry, this is the last time I'm changing her wand. Though I don't plan to mention it during Part III, I thought I should say something in case I do and you all get confused.

You'll also notice I've removed chapter seventeen of Part II, so you can go ahead and forget anything from that. One reason for this is that it clashed too much with events in _Deathly Hallows_. I didn't really want to take it down. I rather liked the Bungy joke I came up with, so I might use it in another chapter.

Just so you know, I'm back at school. Don't expect frequent updates, blah, blah, blah, you know the story. School has to come first. I wish it wasn't so, but it is.

Another reason not to expect frequent updates for Part III is that I've only got chapter one entirely completed. Chapters two through four are planned, and the other eighteen files in the Part III folder on my flash drive are chapters that don't really have a planned order but will be used at some point. Clearly, I've still got a hell of a lot of planning to do, but you'll get to see it eventually. I just wanted to get Part III up on Harry Potter Day (Halloween), because that seemed appropriate. Don't you think so? I'm having a Support Harry Potter Party that night (hahaha) too. Kaylin will probably steal my laptop so she can read it.

If you're interested, see my author's page for my rant about _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. It will be on my Live Journal eventually, sometime after Part III is up, contrary to what I've said before. If you're not interested, this is all I'll say: The book was absolutely wonderful. I miss Fred. [sob J. K. Rowling was horrible to make me cry through Harry's 'death scene.' And lastly, I want to know what happened with George!!! GAH!!!

Because it's awesome, I just want to mention it. Dumbledore was gay! OMG! I so did not see that coming! It's weird to think of him that way. Just cause it's Dumbledore, you know?

Since I've nothing else to say, I guess I'll answer a few of my lovely reviewers.

_voldemort needs a nap:_ [From Part I Hahaha! I love your pen name! It's so true! Anyway, I find it pretty easy to avoid plot holes. I'm a bit of a perfectionist sometimes, and I guess that's what does it.

_Jekka1812:_ WOO! I've passed 40 reviews! (hugs you) You're so cool!

_Xtreme Nuisance:_ I think I replied to your review (the one with five different points), but if I didn't, let me know.

_wendystwin:_ MUAHAHA! All will be revealed in time, my sweet!

_Amarthiel:_ OMG, I was just rereading that chapter the other day! And I read where I wrote "Here's to hoping the Weasley twins survive book seven" and I almost started crying! I heart Fred[sob James and Oliver Phelps are lovely, aren't they? Sorry, I've recently become obsessed with them.

_romancejunkie:_ I love your reviews, they always make me giggle! You're so cute! I want to hug you! What are you speaking to me in German? I only recognized nein [no and ich [is, right?. I don't know much German.

_dingohart:_ Some people have different ideas of exactly what a Mary-Sue is, but I think of her as an original character (not canon) who seems almost too perfect, is liked by every important canon character, stuff like that. I try to keep Ivy, Kailee, and Scott as not Mary-Sue as possible. That's especially difficult with Ivy because she knows more about the goings-on in the Potterverse than canon characters think she does, and I think that could set off some Mary-Sue alarms. I've accepted that, though, because half the stuff that happens in this series wouldn't happen without that fact. Hmm. I hoped that all helped more than I think it did. Events in Part III (no, I'm not telling) will also add to her Mary-Sue-ness, but I don't really care. I like those chapters.

_punkedpixie:_ Harp seems like it would be really hard to learn (so many strings!), but it would be cool. I'd play "Fluffy's Harp" from the first movie, just cause I'm weird like that.

_MiaHammBailey:_ Do you really think I keep everyone in character? I usually feel like I tend to get out of character with Fred and George (I could never hope to possess even a shadow of their witty humor). As long as you don't copy and paste my stuff and upload it as yours, I don't really care if you wrote something similar. I don't really have the motivation to bring a lawsuit against someone whose real name I don't even know.

_delfino:_ A faithful reader? I have a faithful reader? That's rather crazy. Thanks for the review.

_mackgirl:_ Thank you, you're so cool! You lived in Japan? Was it nice there? I'd like to go to Tokyo after I fulfill my dream of going to London.

Lastly, just because I want to give it a shameless plug, GO SEE _ACROSS THE UNIVERSE_!!! It is such a good movie! Yay Beatles! Must buy DVD! I've seen it three times, and I wanted to go again, but it's gone from all the theatres near me. The "Let It Be" scene always makes me cry, because it reminds me of Fred. [sob

And with that, I'll see you again on Harry Potter Day!

Love and peace to you all,

Eternal Silver Flame


End file.
